


Nem csak egy kötelezettség

by mrsgombember



Series: Melyben Tony Stark Épít Magának Pár Barátot (De A Családját Nick Fury Állította Össze) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgombember/pseuds/mrsgombember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve az olyan dolgokat, mint a személyes felelősség és a tisztelet, nagyon komolyan veszi. Tony-nak fizetett emberei vannak arra, hogy az ilyen dolgokkal foglalkozzanak, meg amúgy is, Tony le merné fogadni, hogy valamilyen egzotikus betegségben fog elhalálozni a műhelyében, mert Dummy-nak még mindig kicsit ködös, hogy mi számít elég „tisztának”, amikor sebkötözésről van szó. A többi Bosszúálló csak személyes célok miatt tűnik fel, kivéve Clintet, ő csak imád egy faszkalap lenni.<br/>És néhány dolog nem csak egy kötelezettség.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Ez az első fordításom itt az AO3-n, meg úgy egyáltalán az első, amit széleskörben megosztottam az olvasóközönséggel. Először úgy indult, hogy csak a magam szórakoztatására fordítom le, mert kifejezni nem tudom, mennyire szeretem és mennyire a szívemhez nőtt ez az egész kis zsebuniverzum (amit fandomos berkeken belül Toasterverse-nek nevezünk), amit scifigrl47 hozott létre a zseniális és egyedi világnézetével, de aztán úgy döntöttem, mégiscsak feltöltöm ide, mert sajnos a magyar Marvel-fanok nem dúskálnak a jó fanfic-ekben, ha anyanyelvünkön keresnek történeteket. És ezúton is szeretném megköszönni Akiron111 lelkes - és kicsit siettetett - bétamunkáját; nem tudom, mi lenne most ebből a fic-ből nélküled.  
> Figyelmeztetés: eléggé szembementem - teljesen önszántamból - az általánosságban alkalmazott magyar fordítási és/vagy írási technikákkal, és szinte teljes egészében igyekeztem meghagyni az alapmű szerkezetét - és nem egyszer szóhasználatát is, lévén hogy vagy lehetetlen volt lefordítani az adott kifejezést, vagy ha le is lehetett volna, azzal a "feeling"-nek lett volna annyi. (Pl.: meg ne haragudjon senki, de én egyszerűen képtelen voltam Dummy és Butterfingers helyett az írni, hogy Lüke és Lyukaskezű. Az ujjam már most is bizsereg a backspace-ért...) Egyszóval, ha nem vagy különösebben jártas az amerikai kultúrában vagy nem vagy egy hardcore MCU-fangirl, akkor talán néhányszor szükséged lesz a Google készséges segítségére. Sajnálom.  
> Ha olvastad az eredeti történetet és javaslatod támadt a fordításra, esetleg hibát, elírást találtál, vagy csak tetszett a történet, kérlek, oszd meg észrevételeidet a kommentekben. (Sőt, el is várom, ugyanis a Thor-fordításom annyira messze van még az elfogadhatótól is, hogy az nevetséges. Ha jobb ötleted van, kérlek, KÉRLEK, írj. Asgard ékesszóló hercegeinek beszéde túlontúl is kacifántos eme szegény halandó magyar lány számára.)  
> A fordítás az írónő engedélyével kerül nyilvánosságra tételre.
> 
> (U.i.: Következő életcélom: egy Roomba beszerzése.)

„A folyosó közepén volt egy almacsutka.”  
Tony Stark felpillantott a legutóbbi tervrajzából, aminek holografikus kivetítése kék izzással világította meg az arcát. Steve Rogers szúrós tekintettel meredt rá a másik oldalról. „Oooooké,” mondta Tony, addig elhúzva a szót, ameddig próbálta megemészteni az információt.  
Steve csak bámult rá, Tony pedig azon tűnődött, hogy mégis mi a francot kéne most csinálnia. Steve nagyon különleges pillantással tudott ránézni, tele _elvárásokkal_ , elvárásokkal, melyeknek, Tony tudta jól, képtelen volt eleget tenni. „És felvetted?” kérdezte végül.  
Steve halványan megráncolta a homlokát. „Persze,” mondta, és kicsit megbántottnak hangzott. „De a kérdés az, Tony, hogy miért volt egyáltalán a földön?”  
Tony kinyitotta a száját. Becsukta. „Nem én hagytam ott. Nem is szoktam−” Tett egy mozdulatot az egyik kezével, egyszerre kutatva szavak után, és tüntetve el a kivetített tervrajz egy részét. „Enni.”  
Steve még jobban összevonta a szemöldökét. „Pedig enned kéne.”  
„Jaja, neki is látok. Most rögtön. Tényleg, tök jó ötlet, örülök, hogy felhoztad, Cap, már rajta is vagyok, végeztünk már?” Tudta, hogy reménykedő volt a hangja, mert egy aggódó Steve Rogers nagyon nyugtalanná tudta tenni.  
„Nem.” Steve kissé oldalra billentette a fejét. „Egy almacsutka volt elhajítva a folyosó közepén, Tony. A földön. Valaki ebben a házban csak úgy… eldobott egy almacsutkát a folyosó kellős közepén és elsétált mellette. Miért tenne ilyet bárki is?”  
Volt itt egy beugratós kérdés valahol, Tony meg nem igazán tudta, hogyan is kezelje. „Mert nem vették észre?” szólalt meg végül. „Steve, most csinálunk is valamit, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mi folyik itt, mert olyan, mintha lenne itt valami, de nem tudom, hogyan jelenthetne számomra bármit is egy elhullajtott almacsutka.”  
„Téged nem zavar?” kérdezte Steve.  
„Nem, nem igazán. Először is, nem láttam, másodjára pedig, még ha láttam is volna, valószínűleg mégse láttam volna, mert nem szoktam foglalkozni, tudod, ilyen dolgokkal.” Tony összeráncolta a homlokát a hologramot fürkészve. „Egy almacsutkáról van szó, Steve. Nem olyan nagy dolog.” Tony megérintette a modellt. „Jarvis, szedd ki az energiakonduktorokat, hadd lássam a vezetékelés nélkül.”  
„Pedig elég nagy dolog,” mondta Steve, túlharsogva az AI válaszát. „Elnézést, Jarvis,” tette hozzá a plafon felé pillantva. „De ez már kezd kezelhetetlenné válni, Tony. Ma reggel egy nedves törölközőt találtam a kávézóasztal alatt, valamint különböző ételmaradványokat és egy kalapot tele, mint kiderült, salsával. Egy kávés csésze penészedik a nappali mosdójában, és további hat a konyhapulton. Minden cipő, amit az elmúlt három napban hordott valaki, a fő liftben van feltornyozva. Körülbelül húsz toll borult ki a konyha padlójára-”  
„Az lehet, hogy én voltam,” hadarta el halkan Tony, és a szavak szinte eltűntek a kávés csészéjében. Steve nagyon csalódott arckifejezéséből ítélve, a rohadt Fejlett Szuperkatonai Hallás miatt így is megértette. Istenverte szérum.  
„Miért.”  
Nem kérdés volt, de Tony akkor is válaszolt rá. „Mert siettem és kellett egy működő toll, és amikor találtam egyet, valahogy elfelejtkeztem a többiről?” mondta, és a hangja felemelkedett egy ’upsz’-szerű tónusban a mondat végére. „Ez csak a konyha egyik sarkára vonatkozik, rengeteg hely maradt még, ami nincs beborítva eldobált tollakkal.”  
„Semmilyen padlónak sem szabadna tele lennie eldobált tollakkal,” magyarázta Steve lassan és gyengéden, mintha csak egy kicsi és túlbuzgó gyerekhez beszélne. Tony ezt jobban zokon tudná venni, ha nem érződött volna ennyire helyénvalónak.  
„Nincs semmi gáz, ma jön a takarítóbrigád,” mondta Tony, és a kávéja már ki volt hűlve. Fintorogva egy halom mappa tetejére helyezte a csészét, ami veszélyesen megingott az újonnan jött súly alatt. Steve megint csak bámult rá, így Tony megtorpant egy mozdulat közepén. „Mi az?”  
Steve közelebb sétált, és felvette a csészét, a négy másikkal egyetemben, amelyek ott hevertek mellette. „Ez így nem helyes,” jelentette ki, és a hangja annyira STEVE-es volt abban a pillanatban, annyira szigorú és aggodalmaskodó és tisztességes, hogy Tony-nak megrándult az arca. „Nem azt mondom, hogy mindent mindig patyolat tisztán kéne tartanunk, Tony, de amikor embereket veszel fel azért, hogy _mindent_ elintézzenek helyetted, akkor szó sincs személyes felelősségtudatról.”  
„Na, ez tetszik. Mivel nekem nem sok személyes felelősségtudatom van.” A felelősség, akármiről is legyen szó, sosem volt az erőssége, de ezt utálta felhozni. Steve arca mindig megfeszült és szomorú lett, és Tony sohasem tudta, mihez kezdjen olyankor. Legtöbbször vagy Steve elé vágott valami kevésbé sérültet, mint amilyennek saját magát érezte, majd elfutott, vagy csak megint felajánlotta, hogy megveszi a Dodgers-t. Egyik húzás se jött be, de Tony-nak nem volt több ötlete.  
Vett egy mély levegőt és belevágott. „Steve, az idő legnagyobb részében a világot mentjük, és amikor éppen nem, akkor is dolgunk van, fontos dolgunk. Én épp−” Rápillantott a jelenlegi projektjére, és Isten a tanúja rá, fogalma sem volt, hogy min dolgozott eddig. Akkor még nagyon, de nagyon fontosnak tűnt, ám most ötlete sem volt, hogy a rakás vezeték, fém és, huh, az radioaktív anyag lenne, mi akart lenni.  
Ennek valószínűleg utána kéne járnia. Mielőtt véletlenül megint építene egy bombát. Vagy egy AI-t. Az AI több gondot okozna, de Coulson az IED-k miatt kattant be igazán. A tag csak járkált körbe-körbe, járulékos károkról motyogva egész idő alatt, és Tony-nak már rohadtul elege volt abból, hogy elfogadható indok nélkül is folyton le akarta sokkolózni.  
„Elfoglaltak vagyunk. Egy kis felfordulás még természetes.” Felhúzta a terveket az interfészre, és tanulmányozni kezdte őket. „Hé, ez egy kenyérpirító!”  
„Micsoda?” kérdezte Steve.  
„Semmi, hagyjuk, minden oké, mi a francért gondoltam, hogy plutónium izotópokat kell raknom egy kenyérpirítóba, tényleg, ez még tőlem is túlzás, sokkal kifinomultabb lett volna, ha egy stabilabb elektronimpulzust építek bele, az eredmény ugyanaz lett volna, és senki sem szereti a radioaktív pirítóst.” Steve felé bökött a csavarhúzójával. „Senki.”  
„Ez igaz,” mondta Steve, és a szemei kedvesen és vidáman csillogtak egy pillanatig, aztán leesett neki, hogy mit mondott Tony. „Várj, plutóniumot mondtál?”  
„Ne aggódj miatta, tényleg, kézben tartom a dolgokat.” A kenyérpirító doboza rápityegett, és ez egy határozottan hangos és mérges pityegés volt. „Oh, menj már, most komolyan? Jarvis, egy AI-t telepítettem a kenyérpirítóba?”  
„Ez valóban olyan dolognak hangzik, amit ön tenne, uram,” válaszolt Jarvis száraz derűvel a hangjában, mint mindig. „Egy bizonyos ponton csakugyan azt várom öntől, hogy kacagva járkálni kezdjen a laborban, azt ismételgetve, hogy ’ez él’, ámbár ön általában elvárja a közönség figyelmét az igazán dramatikus pillanataiban.”  
„Jarvis, szeretnél egy aranyos kis kenyérpirítóban élni? Mert ez megfelelő időtöltésnek hangzik most, hogy ennyire érthetetlenül undok lettél,” mondta Tony vigyorogva, mint egy őrült. „Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy ezek a személyiséghibák honnan jöttek neked.”  
„Hogy egy ide illő publikációt idézzek, önt tanulmányozva sajátítottam el őket. Szeretné oly módon eltávolítani azt a panel, hogy az ne végződjön egy robbanásban és végtagok valószínűleges elvesztésében?” kérdezte az AI, ahogy Tony felfeszítette a hegesztést.  
„Undok, undok, undok,” válaszolt. „Hé, kenyérpirító, életben vagy? Eljutottam ilyen messzire a telepítési folyamatban?” Kísérletképpen megbökte a szerkezetet, mire az rácsipogott. „Kibaszarintott csodás. Tehát. Van egy öntudatra ébredt kenyérpirítónk, ez, ez azért valami, nem? Mármint, persze, a Baxter Buildingnek van egy portálja a negatív zónába meg minden, de nekünk van egy morcos kenyérpirítónk. Az én szerencsémmel tuti allergiás a mazsolás kalácsra vagy valamire, aztán állhatunk le vele harcolni kiskésekkel meg egy doboz állott Pop Tarts-cal a kezünkben.”  
Felpillantott, és azt látta, hogy Steve a kezeibe temeti az arcát, miközben rázkódnak a vállai. Ez egyaránt lehetett nevetés, vagy sírás, vagy egy közelgő idegösszeomlás jele is, néha nehéz volt megkülönböztetni a jeleket. Mindegyik ugyanúgy nézett ki addig, ameddig az ordítás kezdetét nem vette. Nem akarta végleg kihúzni a gyufát, döntötte el Tony, így óvatosan letette a kezében levő szerszámokat, figyelmen kívül hagyva, ahogy a kenyérpirító látszólag eliszkolt a csavarhúzó útjából.  
Huh, kerekeket is szerelt rá. Mi az istenért szerelt volna− Oh. Igen. Pirítós kiszállítás.  
Nem szabadna kialvatlanul tervezéshez fognia.  
„Nem, nem szabadna,” mondta Steve felemelve végre a fejét, és, ja, Tony már megint azt a dolgot csinálta, amikor nem tudta elkülöníteni a belső monológját attól, amit hangosan kimondott, ez mindig is nagyon kínos tudott lenni. „Igen, az is. Mindkettőnk számára.”  
„Mostantól arra fogok koncentrálni, hogy csak olyan mondatokat alkossak, amiket amúgy is megosztanék veled,” mondta Tony, és mindkét kezével beletúrt a hajába.  
Steve rábámult. „Most már motorolaj van a hajadban.”  
„Aha, megesik. Elég sokszor, nincs gáz, ne is törődj vele, itt minden tiszta olaj, Steve, üdv a világomban.” Mellette Dummy felé nyújtott egy rongyot, ami még a kezeinél is koszosabb volt. „Nem értem, miért gondoltad, hogy ez segíteni fog,” mondta a robotnak, aki tett egy eredménytelen próbálkozást Tony arcának megtörlésében. „Te kis− Hagyd abba! Nem, nem hinném, hogy−” Sóhajtva bár, de végül elfogadta a rongyot, leginkább csak azért, hogy Dummy békén hagyja. „Kösz.” A robotkar a föld felé roskadt, Tony pedig felsóhajtott. „Nem, nem, rendben van, tényleg, köszönöm, köszönöm, hogy segítettél, szép volt tőled, jézusom, meg ne próbáld megtörölgetni Steve-et, nem szabad! Nem, ő nem−” Tony a kezébe temette az arcát, ahogy Dummy leporolta Steve-et a mocskos ronggyal.  
Steve, nem hazudtolva meg önmagát, tökéletesen mozdulatlan maradt, vigyorogva tűrte, hogy a hibbant bot körbegördüljön körülötte, és karjában egy már-már fekete rongyot tartva törölje végig Steve karját és fejét. „Köszönöm,” mondta Dummy-nak. „Látod, Tony, Dummy tudja, hogy olyan lakóhelyet kell teremtenünk, amire büszkék lehetünk.”  
„Dummy-t egy tizenhét éves építette, akiben volt vagy fél óra alvás, kábé hat liter rum és egy csésze kávé tele különböző biológiai szennyezőanyagokkal, mert folyton elfelejtkeztem róla, hogy penészes volt a pohár, és így is ittam belőle,” mutatott rá Tony. „Nem meglepő, hogy kicsit különleges lett.” Dummy válaszul csipogott és berregett egyet, és elnézte a pult szélét, így majdnem felborult. „Semmi gáz, Dummy, eléggé elszámoltam a térbeli teljesítőképességemet, szeretnél megismerkedni az új kenyérpirítónkkal?” Felkapta a tiltakozó készüléket, és a munkapad szélére helyezte. „Köszönjetek egymásnak!”  
A két szerkezet egyből berregni kezdett egymásra, ami nagyon aranyos látvány volt, így Tony hátra is dőlt, hogy vigyorogva szemlélje őket. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Steve is a helyiségben van, és ahogy felpillantott, láthatta Amerika Kapitányt, amint az egyik borzalmas kockás ingjében és khaki színű, élére vasalt nadrágjában, de éppoly hősiesen a rossz ízlése ellenére is, takarítani kezdi a laborját.  
„Nem. Nem, nem, nem.” Tony utána iramodott, hogy kivegye a kávés csészéket a kezéből a pizzás dobozokkal, Clint egyik nyilával, egy szabadalmi engedélyes papírral, amit lusta volt kitölteni, és amiből unalmában inkább repülőt hajtogatott, a turmixos pohárral, ami már lehet, hogy penészes volt, de az is meglehet, hogy csak a turmixlé rakódott le az oldalára, és pár autós magazinnal egyetemben. „Nem.”  
Steve rávigyorgott, mert Steve már csak ilyen volt, ezt ő Segítségnek vette, nem pedig Elutasításnak, és még mindig dolgok után nyúlt, Tony dolgai után, dolgok után, amik potenciális halált okozhattak, vagy zavarba ejtőek voltak, vagy csak titkosak, mint Tony dolgai általában. Tony ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy a laborjában levő összes cuccát egy óriási stószba halmozza, és a tetejére telepedve sziszegni és vicsorogni kezdjen, mint egy frusztrált sárkány, amely az elég szánalmas kincses halmát védelmezi.  
„Steve, nem,” mondta, és a dolgait, a nagyon-nagyon értékes dolgait a mellkasához ölelte. „Értem én, hogy mit akarsz csinálni, tényleg, értem, de nem.”  
Steve csak figyelte egy hosszú, csendes pillanatig, aztán felsóhajtott. „Rendben van, Tony. Ez a te területed, felfogtam. De a közös helyiségek, azokat nem fogom hagyni, hogy úgy nézzenek ki, mint egy szemétdomb. Ha nem tiszteljük meg az otthonunkat, akkor az ki fog hatni arra is, ahogyan egymással bánunk. Ez tisztelet kérdése, és nem fogom megengedni, hogy ezt elfeledjük.”  
„Amikor ilyen dolgokról beszélsz, szinte látom a zászlót lobogni a hátad mögött, tökéletes hátteret adva az egésznek,” mondta Tony, és Steve megbántottnak tűnt, csupán egy pillanatig, Tony pedig gyorsan hadarni kezdett, hogy ez a kifejezés ne mélyülhessen el barátja arcán. „Nem, nem, nem gúnyolódtam, csak annyira a szívedre veszed ezeket a dolgokat, annyira hiszel bennük, és ez nagyon nyugtalanító tud lenni.”  
Mindent a munkapadra hajított, figyelmesen elkerülve a kenyérpirítót. „Figyelj Steve, mindegyikük felnőtt ember, ráadásul szuperhősök, nagyon különböző személyiségekkel. Mit akarsz csinálni, összehívsz egy családi értekezletet, és elmagyarázod, hogy mostantól mindenkinek házimunkát kell végeznie, különben visszadobod az engedélyünket?” Egy pillanatra annyira belemerült a vezetékhegyek és egy doboz Fruit Loops szétválogatásába, hogy észre sem vette az elég aggasztó mértékben elhúzódó csendet.  
Tony felkapta a fejét, és azt látta, hogy Steve vigyorog rá. Egy tökéletes, harminckét ragyogó fehér fogas, rettentő boldog vigyorral. Tony gyomra csinált egy hátraszaltót. „Nem,” jelentette ki. „Nem. Szó sem lehet róla, Steven Rogers, ez az én házam, és nem engedem meg, hogy megtedd, teljességgel megtiltom, hogy megtedd, hallasz engem?”

 

*

 

„Ez egy családi értekezlet,” magyarázta Steve a jelenlevőknek, Tony meg ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy beleverje a fejét a konyhaasztalba.  
Valaki, és valószínűleg Clint volt az, Tony szerette Clintet hibáztatni az ilyen dolgok miatt, elég sikertelenül próbálta visszafojtani a röhögését. Natasha is biztosan őt okolhatta, mert tisztán hallatszott, ahogy egy hegyes cipőorr találkozik egy vádlival, majd Clint arca összerándult. Natasha, változatlan arckifejezéssel, bólintott egyet. „Miről van szó?” kérdezte Steve-et.  
„Arról, hogy kicsit jobban meg kell becsülnünk az életkörülményeinket,” mondta Steve. „Tony megengedi, hogy itt lakjunk−”  
„Csak szeretném hozzátenni, hogy én pont leszarom az életkörülményeinket,” vágott közbe az említett felemelt kezekkel. „Teljesen és totálisan.”  
Steve vetett egy pillantást egy irányába. Egy ’a _segítségedet_ várnám el, mert ez nagyon is _fontos_ ’ pillantást. Tony sóhajtva belerogyott a székébe. „Steve szerint olyanok vagyunk, mint egy rakás lelakott diákszálláson élő állat,” magyarázta.  
„Jártam már a laborodban,” szólalt meg Coulson az asztal másik végéből. Egy halom kitöltendő irat fölé görnyedt. „Így bátran kijelenthetem, hogy ez sértés a lelakott diákszállásokra nézve.”  
„Nyugodtan visszamehetsz a SHIELD által hálónegyednek hívott steril kis kabinodba, ha nem tetszik,” mondta Tony mézédes hangon.  
„Többé már nem választhatom meg a lakóhelyemet,” válaszolt Coulson felhúzott szemöldökkel. „Köszönhetően egy bizonyos pizzafutárt, felrobbanó nyílhegyeket, egy varázsigét, szardellákat és egy üveg illegális moonshine whisky-t magába foglaló ügynek.”  
„Mentségemre szóljon,” volt ameddig Clint eljutott, mielőtt Coulson adott neki egy nyaklevest. Clint csak vigyorgott, egyértelműen a ragaszkodást látva a gesztusban. Ami, ismerve Coulsont, valószínűleg helyénvaló is volt.  
„Így a végén itt ragadtam, és Steve-nek igaza van. Az utóbbi hetekben egyre rosszabbul és rosszabbul néz ki ez a hely.”  
„Így van, és bármennyire is gyötör, hogy igazat kell adnom, képtelenek vagyunk rendben tartani otthonunkat,” szónokolt Thor öblös hangon. Asztalra pakolt lábakkal sikálta a Mjölnirjét.  
„Szóval mire gondoltál? Egy Kaper-táblára?” kérdezte Bruce. Amikor mindenki tekintete rászegeződött, kié összezavarodottan, kié kíváncsian, felsóhajtott. „Oh, igaz is, egyikőtök sem volt normális gyerek, aki táborba járt volna.”  
„Kikérem magamnak. Az én szüleim nagyon is szívesen küldtek el táborokba, néha hónapokra is,” mondta Tony jókedvűen, mire Bruce csak a szemeit forgatta, Steve arcára pedig megint az a zaklatott kifejezés ült ki, ami nagyon nyugattalanná tette Tony-t.  
„Te a pénzesek táborába jártál, nem?” kérdezte Bruce.  
„Duh,” volt Tony válasza.  
„Mi az a Kaper-tábla?” kérdezett rá Clint. Egy nyílhegyet görgetett a tenyerében, és hosszú, kecses ujjai szinte táncoltak a levegőben.  
„Egy lista különböző feladatokról,” felelt Coulson. „Többnyire cserkészcsapatok használják, hogy figyelemmel tudják kísérni, milyen munkára vállalkozott minden egyes táborozó vagy cserkész. Előre elkészített listák vannak, így a munkákat idővel fel lehet cserélni egymás között, de segít megerősíteni a saját tulajdon és felelősség érzetét. Többnyire tíz éves gyerekek használják.” Becsukta az aktáját. „Pont nekünk való.”  
„Nem,” reagált Tony határozott hangon. „Nem. Azért béreltem fel egy takarítóbrigádot, hogy eljöjjenek és rendet tegyenek, csak szedjétek össze a koszos fehérneműiteket a konyhaasztalról, meg ne dobáljatok üres sütis dobozokat a kanapé alá, amikor ott van egy tökéletesen használható kuka tőletek másfél méterre, és igen, Thor, tudom, hogy ez te voltál, és−”  
„Egy _fehérnemű_ volt az _asztalon_?” kérdezte Steve, és a hangján erősen érződött a ’mi a franc bajotok van, emberek?’ tónus, de túl udvarias volt ahhoz, hogy hangosan kimondja. „Ki hagyott egy fehérneműt a konyhaasztalon?”  
„Nem néztem meg, hogy bele van-e írva valakinek a neve, Steve,” csattant rá Tony. „Nem tudom, és nem is érdekel, csak mondom, hogy anélkül is csinálhatjuk ezt, hogy megaláznánk magunkat a látogatók előtt, mert egy táblázat lóg az istenverte falon, mintha mindegyikünkön rövidgatyák meg kis kalapok lennének, amikre ’Felhőtlen Szórakozás Faszomazagészbe Tábor’ van írva.”  
„Ez nem tűnik méltó elnevezésnek egy olyan tábor számára, ahová gyermekeit küldi az ember,” mondta Thor, egyet nem értéssel az arcán, egy időben azzal, hogy Steve megszólalt, „Tony, vigyázz már a szádra, egy hölgy is jelen van.” Natasha látszólag jól szórakozott, Tony-nak pedig elege lett.  
„Mert nem is létezik!” Már szinte üvöltött. „Csak ezzé akarjátok alakítani a tornyomat! Nem akarok a ’Felhőtlen Szórakozás Faszomazegészbe Tábor’-ban élni, emberek. Rohadtul kikérem magamnak! Felbéreltem egy takarító brigádot, és nem én hagyom a boxeremet a konyhaasztalon!”  
„Oh, akkor nem az enyém volt,” mondta Natasha, mire mindenki megállt és rámeredt.  
„Amíg Tony agya újraindul ettől az információtól,” kezdett bele Coulson, mert Steve arca élénkvörös volt és csak hebegett, Clint úgy vigyorgott Natashára, hogy az semmi jót nem jósolhatott neki a következő közös edzésükre nézve, Thor egyértelműen emlékezni próbált arra, hogy a kérdéses boxer vajon az övé volt-e, Bruce pedig egyikükről sem vett tudomást, „szeretne bárki is mondani valamit, mielőtt elkészítem a táblázatot?”  
Tony csak erősen megrázta a fejét, tudva, hogy minden rendben van. Minden rendben van, mert esélytelen, hogy a többiek beleegyezzenek ebbe a képtelenségbe, megmenekül a hülye csapatépítő tréningektől, visszavonulhat a mocskos műhelyébe, hogy elkapja a pestist egy piszkos rongydarabtól, és várhat a fizetett profikra, hogy kézbe vegyék a dolgokat.  
Hátradőlt a székében, keresztbetett karjait a mellkasán pihentetve, és Steve-re vigyorgott, aki csalódottnak tűnt. Tony próbálta felvértezni magát az arc reaktora környékéről nyilalló bűntudat ellen. Utált bűntudatot érezni. Főleg Steve miatt kialakuló bűntudatot. Elég durván fájdalmas tudott lenni.  
Próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, így oldalra pillantott, és elkövette azt a hibát, hogy belenézett Clint szemeibe. Sólyomszem összeszűkült szemekkel nézte őt, ezer méteres mesterlövész pillantása már-már a védjegyének számított. Tony enyhe aggodalmat kezdett érezni, ahogy egy mosoly kúszott Clint arcára. Lassan megrázta a fejét nemet intve, mire Clint vigyora csak nagyobbá és sugárzóbbá vált.  
„Jó ötletnek hangzik,” mondta, Tony meg rámeredt. Áruló. Rohadék. Seggnyaló. Már Clint szemének csillogásából meg tudta mondani, hogy Tony-ra fogja nyújtani a nyelvét, amint kilépnek a helyiségből.  
„Kivégezlek, Barton,” morogta mérgesen, mire a Clint a száját csücsörítve küldözgetett neki csókokat, nem zavartatva magát a tényen, hogy Tony jól tudta, hol alszik.  
Bár, most hogy belegondolt, lehetséges, hogy mégsem tudta, merre szokott aludni Barton, úgy tűnt, hogy a pasi még késő este, és már kora reggel is a tornyot járja. Megint sunyiskodott, és egy sunyiskodó mesterlövész elég feszültté tudta tenni Tony-t.  
„Köszönöm, Clint,” mondta Steve, könnyedén figyelmen kívül hagyva Tony-t. „Natasha?”  
Az említett éppen telefonált, halkan beszélt valakivel, de Steve-re emelte a tekintetét egyetlen megemelt szemöldök és egy határozott bólintás kíséretében.  
„Nekem is megfelel,” mondta Bruce. „Azt preferálom, ha a munkám szennyeződésmentes marad, és a te hibbant szerkezeteiddel ellentétben,” tette hozzá Tony-ra pillantva, „az én munkámban helyrehozhatatlan kárt okoz egy bomlásnak indult fánk, amit a szellőztető rendszerben rejtett el valaki.”  
Tony ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy átmenjen a konyhába és magához ölelje az új kenyérpirítóját. „Az én szerkezeteim nem hibbantak,” mondta, kissé sértve érezve magát a robotjai nevében. „Persze, nem mondhatni, hogy teljesen normálisan működnek, de most komolyan, van olyan lakója ennek a toronynak, aki igen?”  
„Csináltál egy olyan kenyérpirítót, ami visszautasítja a bagelt,” mutatott rá Clint. „Ami elég nagy hibának számít. Tudod. EGY KENYÉRPIRÍTÓTÓL.”  
„Bagelt pirítani nehéz,” magyarázta Tony. „Te is visszautasítanád.”  
„Az örökös ragaszkodásod ahhoz, hogy kis barátokat építs magadnak, kezd ijesztővé válni, Stark,” mondta Natasha, és Tony arca önkéntelenül is megrándult. Natasha nem figyelt rá, csak átnyújtotta Thornak a telefont. „Tessék. Jane az.” Az asgardi azonnal kivirult; nagy vigyor, nagy szemek, épp csak a csóváló farok hiányzott. A hasonlósága egy kamasz golden retrieverhez és a tény, hogy nem gúnyolta ki Tony új kenyérpirítóját, a fő okok között szerepeltek, amiért Tony őt kedvelte a legjobban. Elvette Natashától a telefont. „Jane!” harsogta mély hangján, és az asztal körül ülők visszahőköltek kicsit, mert amikor Thor harsogni kezdett, azt elég komoly hangerővel művelte.  
Thor nagyon elszánt arckifejezéssel hallgatta végig bármit is akart mondani Jane. Bólintott, kiadott pár hümmögéshez hasonló hangot, majd kék szemei elkerekedtek. „Igen,” mondta, óriási tenyerével rácsapva az asztalra. „Értem. Ezt fogom tenni. Köszönöm, drága Jane.” Visszanyújtotta a telefont Natashának. „Tájékoztattak, hogy asszisztálni ilyesfajta háztartási tennivalók elvégzésében, egy kiváló midgardi bajtárs ismertetőjele. Ilyenről legyen szó, fontos, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megtegyek.”  
„Ez aljas volt,” mondta Clint Natashához fordulva.  
„Jane felajánlott egy kisebb összeget, ha rá tudom venni, hogy felvegyen valamilyen fodros kötényt, és csinálok róla pár képet,” válaszolt Natasha, és a szája széle halványan felfelé görbült. „Ez az egyik kedvencem. Könnyen jött pénz.”  
„És honnan tudod, hogy tényleg könnyű lesz?” kérdezte Clint, miközben Thor kettejük között kapkodta a fejét.  
„Mivel te fogsz példát szolgáltatni.”  
„Megcsinálom. A fizetség feléért.  
„Megegyeztünk.” Kinyújtotta egyik kezét, Clint pedig megrázta.  
„Clint most tényleg beleegyezett, hogy felvegyen egy fodros kötényt?” tette fel a kérdést Tony konkrétan senkinek sem címezve.  
„Igen,” válaszolt Coulson visszafordulva a papírmunkájához. „Natasha, maradjunk a méltóság határain belül, ha lehet?”  
Az orosz válaszul gyengéden megrántotta a vállát. „Csupán a ruhadarabot választhatom ki. Nem tudom kontrolálni, hogy mit csinálnak vele.”  
Coulson megmasszírozta a homlokát az egyik kezével. „Natasha, a fényképek.”  
„A diszkréció mintapéldányai lesznek,” egészítette ki a nő a mondatot.  
Steve megköszörülte a torkát. „Szóval, ha mindenki egyetért−”  
„Nem, nem mindenki,” rivallt rá Tony. „Én határozottan nem értek egyet.”  
„Hiszek benne, hogy egyszer meg fogod érteni,” mondta Steve, és a hangja határozottan csengett. „Köszönöm a figyelmet.”  
Tony előrecsúszott a székében, ahogy mindenki felállt és kezdték elhagyni a konyhát. Oké, rendben van, gondolta. Tényleg, csak nem lehetett olyan rossz. Nem létezik, hogy Steve találjon annyi elvégzendő munkát, hogy ez a hülye ötlet működni tudjon.

 

*

 

Coulson, ígéretéhez híven, másnapra hoztatott egy nagy törölhető táblát előre nyomtatott rácsmintával. Steve, ígéretéhez híven, a nap nagy részét arra fordította, hogy kitöltse közel két tucat egyszerű, világos feladattal, melyeket bármelyikük el tud végezni. Tony Steve határozott, precíz írását bámulta, és érezte, hogy megfájdul a feje.  
Virágok öntözése, mosogatógép elindítása, madáretető megtöltése, konyha feltakarítása, popcorn készítése a Mozi Estre, vasárnapi reggeli, koszos tányérok összeszedése a közös helyiségekből, törölközőket elvinni a mosodába, felhívni Peppert, bevásárlólista elkészítése, kávéfőző kitakarítása, a baromságok felsorolása csak folytatódott tovább és tovább.  
„Kérdés,” szólalt meg Tony, ahogy a többiek is szemügyre vették a listát. „Van madáretetőnk?”  
„A reggeliző zug melletti teraszon,” bólintott Bruce.  
„Mi… madarakat etetünk. Miért csinálnánk ilyet? Csak galambok vannak ilyen magasan. Miért etetnék a kis szárnyas patkányevőket?”  
„Én szeretem a galambokat,” mondta Steve, arcán kedves mosollyal. „Igazi túlélők. Okosak és könnyen alkalmazkodnak mindenhez.”  
„Persze, hogy szereted őket,” sóhajtott Tony. „És miért van ’felhívni Peppert’ a listán?”  
„Valaki minden héten felhívja, így akár hivatalossá is tehetjük,” magyarázta Coulson. Hallatszott a hangján, hogy túlságosan is jól szórakozik ezen.  
„Miért hívogatjátok Peppert?” kérdezte Tony, és mindenki úgy nézett rá, mintha egy lassú felfogású gyerek lenne, és nagyon nehéz volt megállnia, hogy ne kezdjen el toporzékolni és kapja le a falról az ostoba táblájukat. Hozzáférése volt nagy erejű robbanószerekhez és lángszórókhoz. Ez a cucc halni fog. Tüzes halált fog halni.  
A figyelemelterelést kihasználva Clint beírta a következő üres rubrikába, hogy ’Sólyomszem megetetése’, mire Natasha kikapta a kezéből a filctollat. Megpróbált utánanyúlni, de Natasha túl jól ismerte már, és egy könnyed mozdulattal kirúgta alóla a lábait. Clint elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de Thor nevetve elkapta. Natasha a javasolt feladat mellett levő vonalra írta, hogy ’Coulson problémája’.  
„Már nem vagyok a kiképzője,” tiltakozott az ügynök, ahogy Clint felröhögött. Thor felsegítette a lábára, de Clint csak vigyorgott, és eszében sem volt felegyenesedni. „Az isten szerelmére, baja ne legyen a mesterlövészünknek,” mondta Coulson, ahogy Thor megragadta Clintet a hóna alatt, és óriási tenyereivel a bordáin felemelte az alacsonyabb férfit, mint egy kisgyereket. „Fogalmad sincs, mennyi iratot kell kitölteni, amikor az orvosnál köt ki.”  
„Elég sokszor megesik,” mondta Clint, ahogy megpróbálta fejbe rúgni Thort, eredménytelenül. A félisten széles vigyorral tért ki a rúgás elől.  
„Külön nyomtatványokat készítettek kifejezetten számodra, Clint,” mondta Coulson. „Lefelé.”  
„Fókuszálhatnák ide is, kérem?” kérdezte Steve, miközben vigyorogva megkocogtatta a táblát. Thor letette Clintet, aki kivételesen meg is állt a lábán, és mindketten próbáltak ártatlanul nézni rájuk. Elég bénán csinálták, de legalább a próbálkozás megnyerő volt.  
„Nagyszerű,” mondta Steve. „Hölgyem és uraim, válasszátok ki a teendőiteket.”  
És Tony egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy a többiek hallgattak erre. Nem tudta ELHINNI, hogy Coulson beírta a nevét a kávégép-takarítás, a keddi ételek kitalálása, és amellé, hogy emlékezteti a többieket a szennyes összeszedésére. Natasha vigyorogva ígérte meg, hogy meg fogja locsolni a növényeket, kigyomlálja a kiscserepes virágokat és zöldségeket az üvegházban, amit Tony legfőképp barnulási céloktól vezérelve építtetett, és hogy etetni fogja Sólyomszemet Coulson mellett. Steve elvállalta Pepper hívását a hétre, a vasárnapi reggelit, valamint a bevásárlólista elkészítését, amit mindannyian meg fognak bánni, mert a pasi egyáltalán nem bírta a félkész ételeket, és szerette volna, ha mind egészségesen étkeznek. Thor lendületes mozdulattal feliratkozott a csütörtöki vacsorakészítésre (mindig csak tészta, még a Mozi Est előtt, jó ég, Tony hogy imádta a csütörtököket, tészta és filmek a kanapén ülve, ahogy mindenki kakaót ivott és popcornt evett és kiabált a másikkal a történet értelmetlensége, vagy a rossz színészi játék miatt, vagy hogy kivel feküdne le mindenki a szereplőgárdából), és a szennyes törölközők összegyűjtésére. Bruce, halvány mosollyal az arcán, a madáretető megtöltését választotta a reggeli kávékészítéssel és a Mozi Est utáni összetakarítással egyetemben. Clint, aki valóban tudott főzni, ráadásul jól, köszönhetően a rengeteg hosszú utazásnak, ahol megtanult szinte semmi hozzávalóból ízleteset készíteni, bevállalta a hétvégi vacsorákat és a bot-felvigyázást, amikor Tony nincs New Yorkban, mert imádta Dummy-t és Butterfingers-t, annak dacára, hogy Jarvis ellenezte a további bűvésztrükkök betanítását.  
És most mindenki Tony-t nézte, bizakodás, szánalom, ingerültség és feszültség felváltva tükröződött az arcukon, és Steve olyan reménykedő kifejezéssel tekintett rá, hogy Tony szó szerint tett egy lépést hátrafelé. „Ez baromság,” csattant fel, és tudta jól, hogy gyerekesen viselkedett, de akkor sem tudta megállni.  
Clint a szemeit forgatva a táblázat fölé hajolt. „Hozzáadom a ’Stark-ölelgetést’ is, mert valakinek nagyon szar hangulata van napok óta.”  
„Én tervezem a fegyvereidet,” mondta Tony egy bosszúszomjas istenség minden haragjával a hangjában. „Emlékeztetnélek, hogy nem ártana gondosan mérlegelned ezt a tényt, mielőtt felkúrod az agyamat, Barton.”  
Clint csak önelégülten elvigyorodott, majd visszadobta a filcet a tálcára. „A SHIELD-től úgyis kapnék íjat.”  
„Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy vissza tudnál szokni a közönséges SHIELD-es felszerelésre az én személyre szabott cuccaim után?” Tony vigyora öntelt volt. „Vagy hogy tudnál hat-nyolc hetet várni, mielőtt hozzáérhetsz bármihez is? Mert amilyen beszarik, még le kell tesztelniük?”  
„Ellenőrizetlen fegyvert adsz a kezébe?” kérdezte Steve elszörnyedve.  
Oké, ez lehet, hogy hiba volt. „Nemmmmm,” húzta el a szót Tony abban reménykedve, hogy mire abbahagyja, Steve talán elfelejti, mi volt a kérdés. Nem várta, hogy ekkora szerencséje legyen, de hé, próbálkozni azért szabad.  
„Ellenőrizetlen fegyvert fogadsz el pont _Starktól_?” fordult Coulson Clinthez, aki úgy tűnt, kész volt elrohanni, ha a helyzet úgy hozza.  
„A-a, nem, esélytelen,” volt Clint válasza.  
„Várj, mi az, hogy ’pont Starktól’?” kérdezte Tony; kicsit megbántva érezte magát.  
„Felrobbantod magad. Sokszor,” szólalt meg Bruce.  
„Így igaz,” értett egyet Thor, és összefonta karjait hatalmas mellkasa előtt.  
„Igen, de jobban odafigyelek, amikor Clintről van szó,” magyarázta Tony.  
„Jobban odafigyelsz, amikor _Clintről_ van szó?” Steve hangja egy rendkívül borzasztó tónust vett fel, ahogy elismételte a szavakat, Tony nem tudott rájönni miért, és Steve nagyon szenvedő arckifejezéssel nézett rá, így eldöntötte, hogy befogja, mielőtt a helyzet még ennél is rosszabbra fordul. „Akkor _nem_ figyelsz oda, amikor rólad van szó?”  
Igen, ez az a fajta beszélgetés volt, amiben Tony NEM AKART RÉSZT VENNI. Felkapta a filctollat, és odafirkantotta a kezdőbetűit valami mellé, fogadni mert volna, hogy a konyha feltakarítását választotta, de ugyanígy lehetett volna háborús árvák örökbe fogadása is, amennyire odafigyelt, amúgy meg, egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Egyik feladat sem lehetett annyira rossz, hogy megérje itt maradni, és azt vitatni, hogy amit Tony szükségesnek vélt, azt Steve az önfenntartási ösztön súlyos hiányának könyvelte el.  
Most komolyan, egy olyan pasiról van szó, aki úgy harcolt, hogy embereket ütött ki egy pajzzsal, Tony nem volt benne biztos, hogy volt-e joga olyan mondatokat a fejéhez vágni, mint ’látens öngyilkossági hajlam’. Kivéve, ha a személyes tapasztalat beszélt belőle.  
„Kész, tessék, most már ténylegesen van dolgom,” mondta Tony, és kissé túl hangosan és élesen csengett a hangja, és mielőtt vissza tudta volna hajítani a filctollat a helyére, Steve kikapta a kezéből.  
Elszörnyedve nézte, ahogy Steve beírja a nevét az istenverte ÖLELGETÉS mellé, aztán megfordult, és a karjaiba zárta Tony-t.  
Tony rendszerint hasznavehető és megbízható agya csak úgy kikapcsolt. Olyan volt, mintha a páncél HUD kijelzője leállt volna, kifogyva az energiából, vagy az időből, vagy a térből, csak elnémult, és Tony megint azt érezte, hogy a föld felé zuhan. De nem zuhant, nem, mert Steve Rogers őt ölelte, karjai, mellkasa, vállai és tenyerei hatalmasak, masszív, izmos, felhevült teste nekipréselve Tony-énak, karjaival erősen átölelve őt, és a szorításnak fájdalmasnak kellett volna lennie, Steve annyira erősen ölelte magához, de Steve már csak ilyen volt, és Steve sohasem követett el hibát, sohasem felejtette el, mennyire erős, és sosem okozott fájdalmat senkinek, akinek nem állt teljes szándékában fájdalmat okoznia.  
Persze, Steve-nek valószínűleg fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez valójában mennyire is fájt Tony-nak.  
A szíve kicsit túl gyorsan és kicsit túl erősen zakatolt, az arc reaktor csaknem énekelt, felhevülve zúgott a mellkasában, a teste lemerevedett, mozdulatlanná dermedt, és pánik lepte el az elméjét, a tényleges gondolatmeneténél sokkal gyorsabb tempóban. Aközött őrlődve, hogy ellökje-e magát Steve-től vagy csak nyöszörögve magához szorítsa, teljes mozdulatlanságba roskadt.  
És azzal Steve elengedte, és ellépett tőle.  
Tony egy pillanatra megingott, majd egy döbbent, már-már rémült pillantást vetett Steve-re. Steve, kipirult arccal, csak vigyorgott rá. „Mi a franc volt ez?” nyögte ki Tony.  
„Ölelés,” válaszolt csapattársa, és lehajolt, hogy felvegye a földre esett filctollat. Kiikszelte a feladata melletti mezőt, és felszegett fejjel próbálta palástolni, hogy zavarában mindjárt összeesik. Nem sikerült valami jól.  
„Aha, kösz, király, ha még egyszer ezt csinálod, én-” bökött felé Tony az ujjával, de nem tudott egy elég erős fenyegetéssel előhozakodni. „Ne csináld ezt még egyszer.”  
„Nincs igazán más választása,” szólalt meg Clint, aki látszólag túlságosan is jól szórakozott. „Elvállalta a melót. Most már az övé. Minden nap meg kell csinálnia.”  
„Te igazán befoghatod,” mondta neki Tony. „És töröld le azt a baromságot.”  
„Lehetséges, hogy alkoholos filccel írtam oda, amikor nem figyeltetek ide,” vallotta be a mesterlövész. „Upsz.”  
Tony rámeredt mindegyikükre, gondosan elkerülve Steve tekintetét. Ehelyett csak megpróbálta elfelejteni, hogy mennyire JÓ érzés is volt, amikor Steve ránézett, ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű feladat, mivel istenverte fotografikus memóriája volt. Elmotyogva pár káromkodást, kiviharzott a helyiségből. És közben próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy senkit sem hallott nevetni a háta mögött, amint szinte futva keresztülvágott a folyosón.  
„Jarvis,” csattant fel Tony, ahogy végigvágtatott a műhelyébe vezető folyosón, „mire iratkoztam fel?”  
„A konyha feltakarítására.”  
„A kurva életbe. Nincs rá időm, hogy mindent elölről kezdjek, rendelj nekem 50 Roombát, éjszakai kiszállítással, az ajtóm előtt akarom látni őket holnap reggel 9-re, vagy fejek fognak hullani.” A rohadt kis szerkezetek kibelezése elképesztően katartikus élmény lesz. Most azonban megelégszik azzal is, ha elrejtőzhet a műhelyében azon imádkozva, hogy a világnak ma ne legyen szüksége megmentésre.  
Nem hitte, hogy benne lett volna. Volt egy nagyon rossz sejtése, hogy az egész napja azzal fog eltelni, hogy próbálja majd meggyőzni magát, hogy nem Steve ölelgetésével akarta eltölteni élete hátralevő részét.


	2. Második fejezet

Ez nem az első alkalom volt, hogy Tony átkozta a tényt, hogy egy vállalata sincs, de nem is ez lesz az utolsó. Általában az ’add ide, add ide’ impulzus megszűnt, amikor rájött, hogy valami jobbat is tud alkotni, valami olcsóbbat, Stark Industries-hoz méltót tud létrehozni anélkül, hogy megsértene bárminemű szabadalmi jogszabályt, vagy az idejét és pénzét vesztegetné mások szellemi tulajdonának felvásárlásával.  
Amikor az impulzus nem szűnt meg, felhívta Peppert.  
„Tony, van róla fogalmad, mikor hívtál?” kérdezte a nő, amint felvette a telefont.  
Na ja, ez a kérdés semmi jót sem jelentett. Tony EZT fájdalmas tapasztalat árán tanulta meg. Ez a kérdés semmi jót sem jelentett, főleg Pepper metsző, rideg hangján feltéve. Ez a hang azt vetítette előre, hogy Tony a közeljövőben valamilyen komplikált és drága cipőhöz kapcsolódó terméket fog vásárolni.  
Megfontolta, hogy leteszi a telefont, és azt színleli, hogy az egész meg sem történt, de ez sohasem vált be igazán. „Nap… közben?” kérdezte végül.  
Hosszú csend következett. „Egy idióta vagy, Tony,” szólalt meg nagysokára Pepper, de érezni lehetett a mosolyt a hangjában. „Igen, mondhatjuk, hogy így van. Gyakorlatilag.”  
Ránézett az órájára. „LA-ben vagy?” ráncolta a szemöldökét.  
„Franciaországban, Tony.”  
Igen, a legjobb lesz, ha felkeresi a Jimmy Choo honlapját, amint letették.  
„Csodás. Szereted Franciaországot.”  
„Igen, ami azt illeti, miért hívtál fel, Tony?”  
„Pepper, annyira hihetetlen az elgondolás, hogy hiányzol és hallani akarom a lágy hangodat? Az édes, kedves−”  
„Tony.”  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, egy újabb verbális trükköt fontolgatva, de Pepper valószínűleg rányomná a telefont, ha megpróbálná. „Vegyél nekem egy vállalatot.”  
„Nem.”  
„Nem, nem, figyelj, szükségem van rá, erre TÉNYLEG szükségem van, már fent vagyok vagy, uh, nem tudom, harminckilenc órája kábé, és én sem vagyok képes mindenre, Pepper, szükségem van rád, szükségem van rá, hogy megembereld magad és vegyél nekem egy vállalatot.”  
„Bármennyire meggyőző is az érvelésed, Tony, nem.”  
Tony felsóhajtott, majd felhajtotta a kávéja felét. „Pepper, szerintem elfelejted, hogy kitől kapod a fizetésedet.”  
„Marie-től, a bérszámfejtési osztály vezetőjétől.”  
„A ’kitől kapod a fizetésedet’ egy költői kérdés volt, és ezt te is tudod.” Közben a kávés csészéjével gesztikulált, és majdnem leütötte Dummy-t. „Dummy, megtanulhatnád már, hogy ne legyél az útban, amikor kávézok, és nem, nem fogom azt meginni, láttam, mit csináltál, láttam, hogy egy egész jalapeno paprikát beledobtál, magokkal meg mindennel együtt. Nem. Függetlenül attól, hogy mit mond neked Barton, nem. Sőt, pont azért, mert Barton mondta, nem. Azt meg dobd ki.”  
„Zavarok?” kérdezte Pepper angyali hangon.  
„Ami azt illeti, ebben a pillanatban, igen, zavarsz.” Egy sóhajtással egybekötve Tony elvette a zöld smoothie-t, amit Dummy az arca előtt lóbált. „Dummy rossz társaságba került. Lehet, hogy szobafogságot fog kapni.”  
„Megyek vissza aludni, Tony.”  
„Pepper.”  
„Nem, Tony.”  
„De akarooooom,” húzta el a szót, élvezve a nyafogást.  
„Még nincs is itt a születésnapod, Tony. Ha mindig vennék neked egy vállalatot, amikor csak megkérsz rá, az lecsökkentené azoknak az alkalmaknak a számát, amikor tényleg, igazán megérdemelsz egy vállalatot.”  
„De sohasem érdemlek meg egy vállalatot. Viszont, elkényeztetett vagyok, gazdag és okosabb mindenkinél, és nekem van a legeslegjobb vezérigazgatóm a világon, szóval hop-hop, beszerzőkörútra fel.” Belevágódott egy székbe, és az egyik tenyerében tartotta meg a kávés csészéjét, ahogy végiggördült a műhely padlóján. Dummy utána száguldott, csipogva az egész idő alatt. Rúgott egyet a lábaival levegőbe, miközben a plafonra vigyorgott, szinte érezve, ahogy Pepper kezd megenyhülni.  
„Tony, ez most nem a megfelelő időpont arra, hogy új technológiát szerezzünk be. Egyszerűen nem.”  
Tony lebiggyesztette az ajkait. „Pepper, mikor kértem én tőled utoljára valamit?”  
„Felhívtál egy igazgatósági gyűlés kellős közepén, hogy hol vannak a Milanók. Mikor pedig megmondtam, hogy fogalmam sincs, hova rejtetted el a rohadt sütijeidet Thor elől, megkértél rá, hogy vásároljam fel a Pepperidge Farms-t, vagy legalább is derítsem ki, hogy ’mi történt azzal a röhejes kiejtésű taggal a reklámjaikból’, mely kéréseket egyaránt megtagadtam.”  
Tony megállt egy pillanatra, és elgondolkozott ezen. Ja, olyan dolognak hangzott, amit simán kinézne magából. „Jó, akkor mikor kértem tőled utoljára valami komolyat?”  
Pepper hümmögni kezdett, kifogástalanul működő és éles eszével azon tűnődve, mi számít ’komolynak’. „Valószínűleg az óvadéküggyel kapcsolatban, Kenyában.”  
„Mellesleg köszönet érte.”  
„Ne csinálj ilyet még egyszer.”  
„Hát az Isten szerelmére, ki mást kéne felhívnom, hogy fizesse ki az óvadékot?”  
„Én Steve-re szavazok.”  
Tony félrenyelte a kávéját. „El ne merd, ismétlem, EL NE MERD mondani Amerika Kapitánynak, hogy letartóztattak és koholt vádak alapján felfüggesztettet kaptam a tengerentúlon. Ez nem olyan információ, amire szüksége van, és még mindig ki tudlak rúgni.”  
„Nem, nem tudsz, és imádom, ahogy azt gondolod, Steve nem fog rájönni, hogy le voltál tartóztatva. Az őrizetbe vételed híre általában tizenöt perc alatt felkerül a CNN-re.”  
„De csak a honlapjukra, ő meg még mindig újságokból szedi a híreket, szóval biztonságban vagyok.” Hátradőlt a székében. „Komolyan, Pepper. Szükségem van rá.”  
Az említett felsóhajtott. „Melyik vállalat?”  
„iRobot.”  
Ezúttal a csend elhúzódott, tele mindenféle kimondatlan szavakkal, melyek legnagyobb része káromkodás volt. „Akik robotporszívókat gyártanak?”  
„Aha.”  
„Nem.”  
„Pepper, komolyan, ez jó, ezzel tudok mit kezdeni, fogalmad sincs, nem szórakoztam ilyen jól szerelés közben, kábé, évek óta, oké, talán nem évek, de hónapok óta tuti. Nagyon király kis cuccok.”  
Még egy hosszabb szünet. „Tony. Most éppen mit csinálsz?”  
Felemelte a kávés csészéjét, még ha Pepper nem is láthatta. „Kávét iszok, Pepper. A legszentebb tizenkettedik csészével ma.”  
„És mit csináltál, mielőtt kávéztál?” kérdezett vissza Pepper, maga a megtestesült türelem módjára, mint mindig.  
Tony vigyorogva maga elé pillantott, ahol a Roombái átláthatatlan mintákat követve keringtek a padlón, csipogva kommunikálva egymással, miközben Butterfingers próbálta kisebb csoportokba terelni őket, hogy tanulhassanak egymástól. „Roombákat programoztam újra.”  
Csend. „Roombákat. Többes számban. Hányat?”  
„Ötvennel kezdtem neki.”  
„Jó, oké, lennie kell valahol egy minibárnak ebben a hotelben.” Hallotta a takaró és a lepedő susogását, ahogy Pepper kikászálódott az ágyból.  
„Mi van rajtad?” kérdezte Tony a kávés csészéjébe vigyorogva.  
„Azoknak a férfiaknak a skalpjai, akik felbosszantottak, amikor aludni próbáltam.” Üveg nyaka koccant a pohár széléhez. „Tudom, hogy meg fogom bánni ezt a kérdést, máris bánom, Tony, tényleg, de miért kell neked ötven Roomba?”  
„Mert Steve fel akarja velem takaríttatni a konyhát.”  
„Értem,” válaszolt Pepper, mikor egyértelmű volt, hogy nem.  
„Nem, figyelj, a helyzet az, hogy−”  
„Nem! Nem, Tony, ne magyarázd el, mert ha az őrültséged elkezd értelmet nyerni számomra, idegösszeroppanást fogok kapni, amire most egyáltalán nincs időm, megvárnám vele a következő alkalmat, amikor Loki megjelenik, hogy galibát okozzon. Komolyan. Egyáltalán nem tud most érdekelni.” Vett egy mély, hallható lélegzetet. „Tehát. Steve megkért, hogy takarítsd fel a konyhát. És emiatt megvásároltál, és fogadni mernék, feljavítottál, ötven robotporszívót.”  
„Ahham. FelAI-oztam őket, mint a franc. Könyörtelen kis takarítógépezet lett mind.” Felnevetett, ahogy az egyik körbecikázta a székét a szupergyors kerekein.  
„És mióta dolgozol már ezeken?”  
„Ööö…” Vetett egy pillantást a jegyzeteire. „Milyen nap van?”  
„És a konyha felsöprése meg lett volna, oh, körülbelül tíz perc alatt.”  
Tony megvonta a vállát. „Val’szeg. Nem igazán szoktam söprögetni, szóval bízok a becslésedben.”  
„És ahelyett, hogy gyorsan kitakarítottál volna, órákat és több száz, valószínűleg több ezer dollárt pocsékoltál el Roombák vásárlására és fejlesztésére.”  
„De most már vannak Roombáink,” mutatott rá Tony. „És nem kell söprögetnem. Soha. Ezen kívül egy öntudatra ébredt kenyérpirítót is összeraktam. Mert én már csak ilyen jó vagyok. Igazi adakozó.”  
„Tony, ennél haszontalanabb dolgokkal nem is tölthetnéd az−”  
„Pepper, ismersz,” szólt közbe. „Évekig nekem dolgoztál, elkövetted azt a hibát, hogy összejöttél velem, sikerült nem lelőnöd, pedig teljesen érthető lett volna, tényleg, tudom, ha megpróbáltál volna rám lőni a kapcsolatunk bizonyos pontjain, egy bíróság sem ítélt volna el, és még én is tanúskodtam volna a nevedben, hogy totál előrelátható volt az egész,” mondta. „Szóval nem tudnád úgy befejezni ezt a mondatot, hogy utána ne érezd magad hülyének miatta. Csak hagyd abba, amíg még lehet.”  
„Tony, most már meg fogom nyomni a pánik gombot,” jelentette ki Pepper, „mert megint kezdesz értelmesen beszélni, ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy kezd beütni a Stockholm-szindróma, és segítségre van szükségem.”  
„Pánik gomb? Milyen pánik gomb? Ki adott neked egy pánik gombot?”  
„Jó éjszakát, Tony.” Megszakította a hívást, Tony pedig összeszűkült szemekkel, gyanakodva vizslatta a telefonját.  
„Jarvis,” szólalt meg, „ki adott Peppernek egy pánik gombot?”  
„Ön, többek között,” közölte Jarvis higgadtan. „Miss Potts, végtére is, mindenki kedvence.”  
„Pepper király,” bólintott Tony. „Várj, többek között? Jarvis, kicsoda−”  
Súlyos léptek zaja hallatszódott a lépcső felől, Tony pedig összerezzent. „Steeeeeve?” nyafogott. „Felhívta Steve-et? Ez vérlázítóan igazságtalan. Ez, ez alattomosan, sunyi módon aljas volt.”  
„Intézkedni fogok, hogy tanóra után találkozhassanak egy hajtépős vita keretében,” mondta Jarvis.  
„Annyi gyűlölet van az édes kis áramköreidben, Jarvis. Nem értem. A szeretetteljes nevelésemmel nem ezt tanítottam neked.”  
„Csupán próbáltam elterelni a figyelmét, hogy ne zárhassa ki Rogers kapitányt a dolgozószobából.”  
„Várj−”  
„Tony?” Steve-en egy melegítőnadrág volt és egy póló, ami, hát minimum két mérettel kisebb volt a mellkasára, és jó ég, ki öltöztette fel a srácot? Nem találtak olyan ruhát, ami jó is rá? Steve lepillantott magára. „Jók rám. Nem?”  
„Egy-ál-ta-lán nem,” mondta Tony, egyenként kihangsúlyozva minden szótagot. Hátha az agya is megértené végre, hogy ez a szófosásos dolog nem elfogadható. „Honnan szeded a ruháidat?”  
„A SHIELD-es−”  
„Istenem, most hagyd abba. Nem, komolyan mondom, ne csináld ezt többet.” Tony a kávés csészéjéért nyúlt, de üres volt. Elhúzta a száját. „Butter−” Megrándult az arca, ahogy a robot gyorsan felé fordult, és egy nagyon mérges hangot hallatott. „Oké, oké, felfogtam. Jól van. Tök mindegy, meg tudom csinálni a saját kávémat, van neked elég bajod.”  
Steve visszahőkölt, ahogy a robot elgurult előtte, nyomában a Roomba-sereggel. „Tony, mi a fr− fenék ezek?” kérdezte tágra nyílt szemekkel.  
„Roombák egytől huszonötig,” ásította Tony. „Dummy, van még− Nem. Nem kell a smoothie-d.” A botra nyújtotta a nyelvét, ahogy az meglóbálta előtte a turmixos poharat.  
„Te vagy a legokosabb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam,” mondta Steve, összefonva a karjait széles mellkasa előtt. „Folyton emlékeztetnem kell magamat erre. Mert néha egy idióta vagy.”  
„Cap, megsértettél. Igazán, mélyen megsértettél. Enyhítheted ezt a sértettséget, ha hozol nekem kávét.” Tony felé nyújtotta a kávés csészéjét, egyformán reménykedő és tenyérbe mászó kifejezéssel az arcán.  
„Szerintem már eleget ittál. Mik ezek, Tony?”  
„A Roombák? Kicsi robotporszívók. Kereskedelmileg kaphatóak, de alapjáraton elég ostobák. Csak porszívóznak és egyenes vonalban gurulnak, amíg neki nem mennek valaminek, aztán módosítják a menetirányukat, és amikor kész vannak a beprogramozott helyiséggel, visszatérnek a töltőállomásukhoz. Robotokról lévén szó, elég szerencsétlenek. Szóval feljavítottam őket. Vagyis, néhányukat. Túl sokat rendeltem, de ki kellett beleznem párat, némelyikkel problémák is voltak, meg olyan is van, amit ki sem csomagoltam, de, hé. Roombák.”  
A kis korong alakú robotok körbelengték Steve lábát, ő meg lebámult rájuk. „A legszomorúbb az egészben, hogy ez még csak nem is a legfurcsább dolog, ami történhetne velem ebben a lakásban.” Elvette Tony kávés csészéjét. „Elég volt mára. Gyere, együnk pár falatot.”  
„Aha, jó ötlet, kösz érte,” mondta Tony, majd visszafordult a munkaasztalához, és egy forrasztópisztolyért nyúlt, a kisebbikért, az aprólékos kidolgozás volt a munka legjobb része, „de könyékig ülök a félig szétszedett botokban, és nem jó ötlet felügyelet nélkül hagyni őket a fejlesztésüknek ebben a szakaszában, szóval szépen itt maradok és csinálom a dolgomat, majd beszélünk−” Pislogott egyet. Mozogni kezdett, el a munkapad mögül. Utánakapott a kezével, de túl késő volt, és rájött, hogy Steve már nem is figyelt rá, helyette csak húzta maga után Tony-t székestől együtt a lift felé menet. „Ez csalás,” jelentette ki Tony, mellkasához ölelve a forrasztópisztolyát.  
„Nem az erősségem,” értett egyet Steve, és átnyúlt Tony válla fölött, hogy kiszedje a kezéből a pisztolyt. Egy asztalra helyezte, amikor elsétált mellette. „De mióta ismerlek, egyre több okom van a gyakorlásra.”  
„Mindenért engem hibáztatsz.”  
„Hát, majdnem mindig te is vagy a hibás.” Steve észrevette, hogy a Roombák követik őket, és felsóhajtott. „Dummy, Butterfingers, megpróbálnátok, kérlek, idelent tartani őket?” A robotok válaszképp rácsipogtak és a karjaikat emelgették, mire Steve megint felsóhajtott. „Tony.”  
„Nem.” Az említett keresztbe tette a karjait, a botok pedig összezavartan, nyugtalanul és boldogtalanul sürgölődtek körülöttük. Felsóhajtott. „Oké, rendben. Várjatok itt, srácok, még visszatérek.” Felmutatva egy dupla békejelet, hagyta, hogy Steve a lifthez vonszolja. „Butterfingers, Dummy, pacsi!” Felnevetett, ahogy botjai összeütötték a karjaikat. „Fogalmad sincs, mennyi idő ment el ennek a betanítására,” mondta Steve-nek még mindig nevetve.  
„Úgy érted, a ’beprogramozására’, nem?”  
„A-a, csak begyakorolták. Tanuló botok. Nem valami jók benne, de egye fene.” Hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy Steve-re pillanthasson. „Eszünk palacsintát?”  
„Már majdnem vacsoraidő van, Tony. Kihagytad az ebédet?”  
„Igen, viszont nem értem, mi köze van a napszakoknak ahhoz, hogy ehetünk-e palacsintát vagy nem.” A ’You Can Drive My Car’-t dúdolva hátradőlt, és hagyta Steve-nek, hogy behúzza a liftbe.  
„Te élvezed ezt.”  
„Úgyse fogod abbahagyni a pesztrálásomat, akkor meg már tegyünk úgy, mintha az én ötletem lett volna,” mondta Tony egy vállrándítás kíséretében. Amúgy meg, ha őszinte volt magával, és utált őszinte lenni, tényleg, olyankor mindig csak bajba került, éhes volt. A kávéból, semmi alvásból és a botjai csipogásából álló folyamatos diétáját már sem a feje, sem a gyomra nem bírta olyan jól.  
És Steve jelenléte állandó és sziklaszilárd érzés volt a háta mögött.  
De ha végigtolják a folyosón egy székben, az csak újabb fegyvertényt adna ellene a többiek kezébe, így amikor a liftajtók kinyíltak, egy sóhajtással felállt és elindult a konyha felé, Steve-vel a nyomában.  
Clint az összekulcsolt kezein pihentette az állát, ahogy rádőlt a konyhapultra, a Diszfunkcionális Stark Konyhai Készülékek Családjának legújabb tagjával és annak ragyogó fém felületével szemezve. „Figyelj, öcsi, értem én, tényleg, nem akarod a szezámmagos bagelt, nem hibáztatlak. Szezámmag, mindenhova bekerül az a cucc, kábé, kétnaponta kéne takarítani a morzsás tálcádat, csakis emiatt. Én is utálom, amikor belemegy a fogamba, szóval veled vagyok. De már csak ezek vannak itthon, és pirítóst akarok enni.”  
A kenyérpirító erre egy zörgő hangot hallatott, hasonlót ahhoz, mintha csak egy kisgyerek hisztizne.  
„Rendben, vágom, oké, de dobj meg egy csonttal. Hogy állsz az Eggos-zal?”  
„Tárgyalni próbálsz a kenyérpirítóval?” kérdezte Steve, Clint pedig egy sóhajtással felegyenesedett.  
„Csak próbálNÉK, ami még ennél is szánalmasabb.” Megbökte a szerkezetet egy kiskéssel, de csak gyengéden.  
„Új készülék, hadd magyarázzam el neked, hogy működnek itt a dolgok,” szólalt meg Tony a hűtő felé sétálva. „Ha nem fejlesztesz ki egy szerethető személyiséget, odaajándékozlak a SHIELD-nek, és a pihenőszobában fogsz éldegélni, ahová a junior ügynökök legbénábbjai járnak, az ostobák, akik még mindig azt hiszik, hogy Coulson valamiféle android.” Tony előrehajolt, így szemtől burkolatba került a kenyérpirítóval. „Azok a hülye és traumatizált gyerekek, akik megpróbálnának belenyomni egy egész áfonyás muffint a nyílásaidba.”  
Hosszú csend következett, aztán a kenyérpirító egy halk pukkanó hangot ki. „Aha, erre gondoltam én is,” mondta Tony, és felegyenesedett. „El kell majd viselnem, hogy intelligens vagy, oké, de ha beképzelt leszel, alkatrészeidre bontalak szét. Capiche?” Kinyitotta a hűtőajtót, és Clinthez vágta a többféle gabonából készült Eggos dobozát. „Ne bátorítsd a díváskodásra.”  
Clint könnyedén elkapta a dobozt egy kézzel. „Tudod mit, Stark? Cseszd meg.” Elvigyorodott. „Nem vagyok techfóbiás, de ez a hely rémisztő. El kell viselnem az önszabályzó fényeket, tévéket és DVR-eket, amik egyenesen a képembe mondják, hogy szar sorozatokat nézek−”  
„Mert így is van,” mormolta Tony a hűtőbe hajolva.  
„Aha, cseszd meg még egyszer,” válaszolt Clint jókedvűen, jókedvűen, hisz a kenyérpirító végre elfogadta a fagyasztott gofrikból álló szegényes ajánlatát. „Figyelembe se veszem, amikor Dummy hegyes kis kalapként hordja az íjamat, és az az íj az életem, szinte már olyan nekem, mint egy vallási tárgy. Már ahhoz is hozzászoktam, hogy Jarvis beszél hozzám zuhanyzás közben.”  
„Hozzám nem beszél Jarvis zuhanyzás közben,” szólalt meg Steve, miközben a gyümölcsös tálból válogatott. Kiválasztott egy almát, majd kifényesítette a mellkasán, mintha ez teljesen normális lenne, és az egész annyira aranyos volt, hogy Tony le akarta fényképezni és bekereteztetni.  
„Jarvis nem piszkál addig, amíg te nem piszkálod őt,” mondta Tony, és védelmezően csengett a hangja, amit utált, de így sem tudott vele mit kezdeni.  
„Csupán egy alkalomról beszélhetünk,” jegyezte meg Jarvis nyugodt, mégis éles hangon. „És elvesztette az eszméletét, az életjelei is destabilizálódtak, valamint egy meglehetősen nagy fejsérülésből vérzett. Bocsásson meg, ha kíváncsi voltam, hogy egy mentőautóra, avagy halottkémre van szüksége, Barton ügynök.”  
„Most felidegelted, Barton ügynöknek hív,” mondta Tony vigyorogva. Jarvis rendkívül udvarias volt, és mindenkit úgy hívott, ahogy azt kérték tőle. Clint már az előcsarnokban leállította a ’Barton ügynökös’ agyrémről, körülbelül tíz perccel azután, hogy elfoglalták az új lakónegyedeiket.  
„Elájultál a zuhanyzóban? Mikor?” Steve a pultra dobta az almáját, és két hosszú, erőteljes lépéssel átszelte a konyhát. Kezeibe fogta Clint fejét sérülések után kutatva, Clint pedig megpróbálta elhessegetni.  
„Jézusom, nincs gáz, hetekkel ezelőtt történt, nincs semmi bajom. Oké, Cap, tényleg, hé!”  
„Add fel,” tanácsolta Tony egy halvány mosollyal. „Aggódó Cappel nem lehet bírni.”  
Steve vetett rá egy pillantást, de nem hagyta abba Clint fejének átvizsgálását a sebhely után kutatva.  
„Baloldalt, hátul, húsz fokra a fejtetőtől,” szólalt meg Jarvis, készségesen, mint mindig.  
„Bármikor abbahagyhatod,” mondta Clint. Jarvis válasza egy semmitmondó hümmögés volt.  
„Ez egy lőtt seb?” Steve rémültnek hangzott, Tony pedig felröhögött.  
„Csak súrolt,” forgatta meg a szemeit Clint. „Francba, Jarvis, most nézd meg, mit csináltál.”  
„Elnézést kérek,” mondta Jarvis, és illedelmes hangja mézédesen csengett. „Amikor szóba hozta a közbenjárásomat, azt feltételeztem, további információkat szándékozik megosztani általam. Ha szeretné, lejátszhatom a kérdéses felvételt.”  
„Ne!” kiáltott fel Clint.  
„Ő így mondja, hogy ’ha belöksz a busz elé, magammal foglak rántani’,” magyarázta Tony.  
„Ja, rájöttem.”  
„Van különösebb oka Clint pulthoz szegezésének és molesztálásának?” kérdezte Natasha, ahogy beslisszolt a konyhaajtón. Egyik kezében egy élénkzöld locsolót, a másikban pedig egy koszos kertészkesztyűt tartott. „Nem mintha panaszkodnék, csak csalódott vagyok, hogy engem nem hívtatok meg.”  
Clint rápillantott. „Segítség.”  
„Nem, akármit is csináltál, megérdemled, amit kapsz érte.” Egy halvány vigyor jelent meg gyönyörű arcán, és gyengéden megpaskolta Clint arcát, ahogy ellibbent mellettük.  
„Meglőtték, és nem szólt senkinek,” mondta Steve még mindig Clint fejét mustrálva.  
Natasha kifejezése olyan gyorsan váltott át vidámból ingerültbe, hogy Tony ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy a pult mögé bukjon, és mindkét kezét a fejére szorítsa. Vagy hogy felhívjon valakit, hogy készítse elő a páncélját. Natasha megragadta és lejjebb rántotta Clint fejét, és arrébb tolva Steve kezeit, halk, erőszakosnak hangzó orosz szavakkal kezdte kioktatni társát.  
Clint felsóhajtott. Amikor elkapta Tony tekintetét a konyha másik oldaláról, azt tátogta, hogy ’segíts’, mire Tony felnevetett. „Esélytelen,” mondta. „Amíg rád figyelnek, engem legalább békén hagynak.”  
„Ne már, egy csapat vagyunk,” kezdett bele Clint, pont, amikor a kenyérpirító kiadott egy pukkanó hangot. „Hé, gofri!”  
Ahogy Amerika Kapitány és a Fekete Özvegy a sérülések szerzésének és eltitkolásának gyakoriságát taglalták kínzó, zavarba ejtő részletességgel, Clint keresett egy tányért és pár evőeszközt, Tony meg a kezébe nyomta a szirupot. „Szóval,” kezdett bele Clint Tony-ra pillantva. „Ez az én életem.”  
„Nagyrészt a te hibád,” mutatott rá Tony.  
„Ja, attól még ugyanúgy az ÉLETEM.” Clint megpaskolta a kenyérpirítót. „Kösz, cimbi. Szép munka. Hé, Tony, adtál már neki valami nevet?”  
„Hm? Oh, nem. Általában, um, random jön az egész. Ezért kapnak olyan neveket, mint például Dummy meg Butterfingers.”  
„Király. Felírom a Kaper-táblára, hogy ’kenyérpirítót elnevezni’.”  
„Nem, ne, meg ne merd. Annak a táblának halnia kell, nem pedig bővülnie.” Tony egy sötét pillantást vetett az említett tárgy felé.  
„Ne írd fel a táblára,” szólalt meg Steve, és Tony a másodperc töredékéig hálásnak érezte magát, míg a másik ki nem egészítette a mondandóját. „Ez egy olyan dolog, amit csapatként kell megoldanunk a következő családi értekezleten.”  
„A következő családi értekezleten? Nem. Nem, nem lesz több ’családi értekezlet’,” mondta Tony, és próbált egy szigorú hangnemet megütni. Szembe szállt már a kongresszusi bizottsággal, Nick Fury-val, elvetemült gonosztevőkkel, Charles Xavier-vel, és, egyetlen, különösen kellemetlen alkalommal, Pepper Potts-szal is egy mocskos külföldi börtöncella rácsain keresztül. Úgy támadt milliárdosokra, üzletemberekre, államfőkre és riporterekre, mint egy éles fogú cápa.  
Steve Rogers meg csak úgy rámosolygott, mintha Tony aranyos és vicces, meg egy kicsit hibbant lenne.  
„Komolyan, Steve,” mondta, próbálva megütni egy hangsúlyt valahol a hízelgés és az udvarias meggyőzés között. „Így is járunk eligazításokra, csapatmegbeszélésekre, meghallgatásokra, Nick Fury-rinyapartikra, Coulson ’tudod mit rontottál el? Mindent, mindent elrontottál’ PowerPoint prezentációira, meg hisztizős ivászatokra. Nincs szükségünk családi értekezletekre is.”  
„De van,” válaszolt Steve, Tony meg további magyarázatra várt, valamilyen indokra, amiért megváltozhatna a véleménye erről a dologról, erről a helytelen, zavarba ejtő dologról. Az indoklás elmaradt. Steve csak mosolygott rá. Tony pedig ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felkapja a táblát, felrohanjon vele a tetőre és lehajítsa. Csak a tudat, hogy meggyilkolhat vele pár arra járó ártatlan apácát, vagy kiskutyát, vagy apácákat kiskutyákkal, tartotta vissza a cselekvéstől.  
Jó ég, de utálta azt a táblát.  
„Nem, nem igaz,” mondta Steve, és mosolya egyre csak szélesebbé és sugárzóbbá vált, Tony pedig azon tűnődött, Steve vajon mit csinálna, ha rásziszegne.  
Natasha közben az elvégzett feladatait pipálta ki a táblázaton a megszokott precizitásával, arcán elégedett kifejezéssel. „Tony,” szólalt meg, hosszú körmével megkocogtatva Tony jelöletlen feladatát.  
„Rajta vagyok,” jött a válasz. „Nem tudsz csak úgy nekivágni a padlótakarításnak. Itt protokollokról is szó van. Meg, uh, biztonsági eljárásokról, nem tudom, rajta vagyok az ügyön. Amúgy meg nem mintha−” Érezte, hogy kezd megfeszülni, ahogy három csapattársa rámeredt. „Oké, rendben, nem−”  
Steve a szemeit forgatta, ahogy Tony felé nyújtotta a kezeit. Tony-nak pedig sikerült egy nem éppen méltóságteljes visítást produkálnia, mielőtt ismét egy ölelésben találta magát. A már-már remegésig megfeszített karjai az oldalához voltak szorulva, úgy hajolt el Steve-től, na nem mintha bárhová is menekülhetett volna. Traumatizáló volt a tudat, hogy ez volt az élete, az ő istenverte élete: Amerika Kapitány ölelgette, miközben pár halálos bérgyilkos lófrált a konyhájában, őrajta nevetve.  
Bár most, hogy valamennyire számított rá, egyáltalán nem volt olyan rossz. Mivel elmenekülni úgyse tudott, akár megpróbálhatja élvezni is a dolgot. Meleg volt, biztonságot sugárzó és egész kellemes. Tony érezte, hogy kezd ellazulni, csak egy kicsit, és Steve vállára hajtotta a fejét, csupán egy pillanatra, ami szintén nagyon kellemes érzés volt.  
„Ah! Bajtársaim! Ezentúl ilyesfajta hagyományt fogunk ápolni?” harsant fel Thor, ahogy bemasírozott a konyhába. Mielőtt bármelyikük is reagálhatott volna, Thor karjai köréjük záródtak egy óriási ölelésben, felemelve Steve-et és Tony-t a földről.  
Steve halkan felnyögött, amikor a bordái összepréselődtek. „Kösz, Thor,” bökte ki nehezen. Tony a maga részéről össze-vissza kezdett rugdalni valamiféle támasztékot keresve, bármit, de a levegőben lógott, ráadásul egy csoportos ölelésben, és ez NEM VOLT NORMÁLIS.  
„Thor, ember, tedd le őket, Tony feje kezd elég érdekes színűvé válni,” mutatott rá Clint egy vigyorral az arcán. „Gyerünk, ember, ereszd el őket, hajrá, hajrá!”  
És azzal Tony lába ismét a földet érte, ő pedig egyszerre próbálta megtalálni a méltóságát, az egyensúlyát és az önbecsülését, látványosan kevés sikerrel. „Igen. Kösz szépen,” mondta, miközben a keze reflexből felemelkedett, mert nem lett volna rossz, ha rajta van a repulzoros kesztyűje, csak a biztonság kedvéért, igaz, nem lőne rájuk, de már tényleg elege volt belőle, hogy mindenki csak úgy magához rántotta őt, ez teljességgel elfogadhatatlan volt. „Ha még valaki megpróbál ma megölelni, lőttek a hitelpontszámaitokat. És nagy valószínűséggel a nyugdíjalapotoknak is.”  
„Van nyugdíjalapunk?” fordult Clint Natashához.  
„Tényleg azt hiszed, Coulson nem rendezte el a hátad mögött, hogy meglegyen a 401K-d?” kérdezett vissza a nő. „Veled ellentétben ő azon a véleményen van, hogy meg fogod élni a nyugdíjazást.”  
„Na ja, az esélytelen.” Clint Steve-re pillantott, aki még mindig elég nehezen vette a levegőt. „Mikor lesz a családi kávézós kupaktanács?”  
„Soha!” De Tony hiába próbálkozott, senki sem figyelt rá, most már tényleg ki fogja őket rakni a házából, ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.  
„Nem, nem fogod,” mondta Steve, ahogy lehajolt, hogy kipipálja a ’Stark-ölelgetést’-t a táblán, és Tony utálta, utálta, utálta azt a táblát. „A csütörtök szerintem jó lesz, hacsak addig nem jön közbe egy küldetés.”  
„Aha, a Mozi Est előtt, úgy pont jó. Észrevettétek már, hogy szinte sose hívnak be minket csütörtökönként?”  
„Szerintem a gonosztevő-társadalom megtanulta a leckét a második alkalom után, hogy Thor súlyos személyes sértésnek veszi a napja meggyalázását,” fejtette ki Natasha. „További hat napból lehet még válogatni. Akár ki is húzhatják a csütörtököt, elkerülve így Thor haragját.”  
„Haragom minduntalan nagy erejű, ám csakis indokoltan eresztem szabadjára. Üdvözlet, kenyérpirító barátom!” harsant fel Thor, mire a kenyérpirító arrébb iszkolt.  
Tony azon töprengett, hogy vajon ki tudna-e valahogy hátrálni ebből az egész Bosszúállók Szövetsége dologból.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hát, a kenyérpirító most már hivatalosan is a leghíresebb saját karakterem, amit valaha is alkottam. Nem tudom, hogy ez most vicces vagy inkább nyomasztó. Valószínűleg kb. 4 fejezetes lesz az egész. Szerintem. Nem tudom. Bocsi.
> 
> [És a fejezet végi megjegyzéseket is természetesen scifigrl47 írta, én csupáncsak lefordítottam, hogy őt is kicsit megismerhessétek.]


	3. Harmadik fejezet

A felső tízezer koktélpartijain és meet and greet-jein Tony mindig valamiféle katasztrófáért imádkozik. Persze, azért nem egy nagyméretű katasztrófáért, amiben ártatlan polgárok sebesülhetnek vagy halhatnak meg, de a francba is, jól jönne most egy. Például, egy Doombot-támadás. Vagy az az óriási tintahal, ami fölött Namor egyszer elvesztette az irányítást, és ami inkább volt nevetséges, mintsem veszélyes.  
Ember, az, hogy láthatta Thort, amint megpróbál beszélgetésbe elegyedni egy óriás tintahallal, élete egyik legbizarrabb élménye volt, és ez azért már mond valamit.  
Jelenleg egy golyófejű szöszi fecsegett Tony fülébe, kezeivel az ő karja körül, melleivel az oldalához nyomódva, és bezony, azok nem voltak igaziak, Tony pedig a megfelelő helyeken nevetett, mosolya széles volt, ragyogó és szüntelenül elragadó, odaillő dolgokat mondott, és pont megfelelő mennyiségű csípős megjegyzést ejtett el az arra lézengő gazdagok, politikusok és VIP-vendégek között.  
A pia csak úgy ömlött, a ruhák elképesztőek voltak, a fotósok mindenhol ott legyeskedtek, Tony meg az adaptív áramköréhez tervezgetett egy újabb réteget a fejében, hiszen erre még álmában is képes volt. Azokat az alkalmakat figyelembe véve, amikor összezavartan és nem a hálószobájában ébredt, valószínűleg ezt is tette.  
Mégis, bírta ezt még, ameddig muszáj volt. Úgyis, hogy alig aludt. Úgyis, hogy nem evett normálisan. És kicsit túl sokat ivott már. És a nőnek mellette annyi karja volt, mint Namor házi tintahalának, és aki még annál is jobban tapadt rá. Ez csak egy újabb nyomasztó éjszaka volt Tony Stark, zseni, milliárdos, playboy, emberbarát életében. Generációjának legnagyobb mérnöki elméjeként ő volt a társaság lelke, New York pletykalapjainak kedvence, a Wall Street rémálma, és gonosztevők megtorlója bárhol, ahol igazságtalanság ütötte fel a fejét.  
Persze, az igazi Tony Stark csak haza akart menni, hogy a kenyérpirítójával szórakozhasson.  
„Tony?”  
Még a fecsegő tömegen keresztül is, amely kicsit túl hangos és kicsit túl rideg volt, Steve halk szólítására felkapta a fejét. „Hé, Steve,” mosolygott szélesen a szőkére. És a francba is, de jól nézett ki Amerika Kapitány öltönyben. Pepper finom és kecses kezeinek munkáját érezte az új megjelenésben, és tett is magának egy megjegyzést, hogy később vegyen a nőnek egy gyümölcsös kosarat. Vagy, mivel a gyümölcsök már unalmasak voltak, egy gyümölcsös kosarat tele cipőkkel. Cipős kosár, tuti be fog válni.  
„Mi az a cipős kosár?” kérdezte Steve összevont szemöldökkel, mire Tony megrázta a fejét.  
„Ne is törődj vele,” válaszolt. „Mit tehetünk érted, Steve? Találkoztál már mindenkivel? Mindenki, Steve Rogers. Steve, mindenki.” Kezével végigintett a társaságon, mosolyokat és nevetést kiváltva minden körülötte levőből, vagyis, Steve kivételével mindenkiből.  
Steve egy gyors biccentést küldött a társaság felé. „Jó estét,” mondta halvány mosollyal az ajkain. „Elnézésüket kérem, de el kell rabolnom Tony-t pár percre.”  
Tony megpaskolta az emberi tintahal karját, és nagy nehezen kihámozta magát a nő öleléséből. „Hív a kötelesség. Kösz mindenkinek, de repülnöm kell. Talán szó szerint is.” Egy utolsó megnyerő vigyor és egy tisztelgés után felzárkózott Steve mellé. „Mi a helyzet?” kérdezte Steve-nek szentelve a figyelmét, miközben különböző ismerős arcokra mosolygott, ahogy átvágtak a tömegen. „Gyülekezünk?” És reménykedett benne, minden ésszerű gondolata ellenére is, hogy a hangja nem volt túl lelkes, mert az nagyon nem lett volna jó.  
„Nem működik az órám,” mondta Steve, Tony meg csak pislogott.  
„Mi van? Oh. Oh!” Steve-re vigyorgott. „Szeretnéd, hogy vessek rá egy pillantást?”  
„Nem gond?” kérdezte Steve bocsánatkéréssel a hangjában, mire Tony gyengéden hátba veregette.  
„Dehogyis, uh, lássuk csak−” Összeszűkült szemekkel próbált emlékezni az épület kialakítására, rég volt már, hogy itt járt. „Gyere, ha jól emlékszem, van egy könyvtár a folyosó végén. És ilyen vendégek mellett tuti nincs most használatban.”  
„Tony, legyél kedvesebb.” De Steve ajkai megrándultak a visszafojtott mosolytól.  
„Mindig kedves vagyok. A kedvességemről ismernek, ez egy ismert Stark jellemvonás. Az emberek ódákat zengnek róla, mennyire−”  
„Oké, oké, hagyd abba, mielőtt valakinek baja esik,” mondta Steve nevetve, boldogan csillogó szemekkel.  
Tony-nak igaza volt a könyvtár hollétével és annak aktuális népszerűtlenségével kapcsolatban. Odahúzott egy széket az egyik kisebb asztal mellé, és felkapcsolta a lámpát, mielőtt zakója belső zsebében kezdett motoszkálni a mini szerszámkészlete után. „Nézzük csak, mivel van dolgunk,” mondta, ahogy kicsomagolta a szerszámait. Az egész készletet ő tervezte. Könnyű, majdhogynem elpusztíthatatlan, és mindenre lehet használni egy zár feltörésétől kezdve egy bomba hatástalanításáig. Végül is, csak egy istenverte Bosszúálló volt.  
Steve ledobta az óráját Tony mellé az asztalra, és helyet foglalt egy közeli kétszemélyes kanapén. Nevetségesen kicsi volt a masszív termetéhez képest, Tony pedig rávigyorgott, mielőtt az órára koncentrált volna. „Lelassult, vagy csak úgy megállt? Nem húztad túl, ugye?”  
„Ugyan már, Tony, évek óta megvan az az óra. Pontosan tudom, mennyire kell felhúzni.” Nyílt kíváncsisággal az arcán figyelte Tony-t. Úgy látszott, élvezte, hogy nézheti munka közben, bármennyire is furcsa volt ez.  
„Mmm,” adta tudtára egyetértését Tony, amint felnyitotta a törékeny szerkezetet. „Ha vennél végre egy digitálisat, elkerülhetnénk az ilyen eseteket.”  
„A dolgokat nem szabadna csak úgy eldobni,” mondta Steve. „Ezt is használhatom még. Ha meg tudod javítani?”  
„Persze, hogy meg tudom,” válaszolt Tony kicsit sértetten. „Könnyű megjavítani.” És még ha nem is lenne az, akkor is megcsinálná. Mert Steve kérte meg rá.  
Steve az egyik kartámaszra könyökölt, és a gyümölcsökkel teli tállal szemezett Tony mellett. „Szerinted megehetem az egyik körtét?”  
Tony felpillantott. „Simán,” mondta, majd felkapott egyet, és csapattársa felé dobta. „Kétlem, hogy emlékeznek rá, hogy egyáltalán itt van. Valószínűleg csak itt rothad meg, ha nem eszed meg.”  
Steve felsóhajtott. „A barátaid sok ennivalót pazarolnak,” jegyezte meg, és a hangja inkább volt szomorú, mintsem ítélkező.  
„Nem a barátaim,” mondta Tony. „Max Fury-é. Ő mondta, hogy meg kell jelennünk.” Gyakorlott tekintettel vette szemügyre a fogaskerekeket. Ja, ez a hiba sem csak úgy magától keletkezett. „Mi− mit csináltál ezzel, belenyomtál egy kiskést?”   
Steve megállt, bicskáját tétován a körte fölött tartva, majd felsóhajtott. „Az egyik osztrigás villát,” vallotta be.  
„Uh, miért?” Tony megrázta a fejét, majd nekikezdett a megrongálódott rész javításának, ami igazából csak pár kiugrott rugót és fogaskereket jelentett.  
Steve halványan elpirult. „Szükségem volt valami indokra, hogy elhurcoljalak a többi vendég mellől,” fejtette ki.  
Tony erre jóízűen felnevetett. „Nem, nincs szükséged semmilyen indokra, Cap. Csak annyit mondasz, hogy ’Hé, Stark, gyere ide’, és ja, oda is fogok menni,” mondta vigyorogva. „Végül is, csak te vagy itt a kedvencem.” Felpillantott, és pont elkapta, ahogy Steve szélesen és vidáman elvigyorodik. „Idióta. Ne berheld szét a szerencsétlen dolgaidat csak azért, hogy rád figyeljek.”  
Steve arca már egyértelműen vörös volt. „Tudtam, hogy meg tudod javítani.” Elkezdte felvágni a körtét. „Kérsz egy szeletet?”  
„Ja, simán.” Tony halkan dudorászott, ahogy az órát bütykölte, Steve pedig egy szelet körtét tett le mellé az asztalra. Tony felvette és a szájába dobta, és a gyümölcs hideg volt, rostos és édes. Miután megrágta és lenyelte, már nyúlt is a következő darabért, tudva, hogy az ott fog rá várni anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.  
Ahogy megették az első gyümölcsöt, Tony Steve felé dobott egy másikat.  
Nem telt sok időbe, hogy végezzen az órával, de kihasználta az idejét és átnézett mindent, közben megjegyzéseket téve magában pótfogaskerekekről, olajozásról és jobb rugókról, amiket be is szerelhetne, amint hazaértek. Egyelőre azonban visszacsukta a hátlapot, és elcsócsálta a legutóbbi szelet körtét. Steve felé fordulva odanyújtotta neki a szerkezetet. „Majdnem, mint új korában.”  
Steve rávigyorgott. „Kösz.” Kidobta a körte megmaradt magját egy közeli kukába, és már mozdult is, hogy az asztalra helyezze a gyümölcs utolsó szeletét.  
Tony kinyújtotta a kezét. „Add ide,” mondta, mire Steve megtorpant.  
„Nem szereted, ha a kezedbe adnak valamit, főleg nem−” Körbeintett a helyiségben. „Itt.”  
Tony lemerevedett. Pár hosszú, néma másodperc után előrenyúlt, és kivette a szeletet Steve ujjai közül. „Nem gáz. Ha rólad van szó,” mondta, majd inkább gyorsan bekapta a körtét, mielőtt további hülyeségeket mondhatna. Vagyis, akármit. Úgy általánosságban.  
„Oh. Oké,” jött a válasz, miközben Steve beletörölte a bicskáját egy zsebkendőbe, hogy aztán összehajthassa, és a zsebébe tegye. „Kösz, Tony.”  
„Mmm.” Lenyelte a falatot. „Miért az ürügy?” kérdezte.  
„Megint azon a furcsa hangon kezdtél el nevetni,” válaszolt Steve, és a hangja gyengéd volt. Lehajtott fejjel koncentrált az órája visszahelyezésére. „Tudom, hogy utálod az ilyen partikat.”  
„Ahogy te is,” mutatott rá Tony. „És én jobban tudom leplezni, szóval, hurrá, buli van.” Felemelte az egyik mutatóujját, és megforgatta a levegőben a ’juhé!’ nemzetközileg elfogadott jeleként.  
Steve felpillantott. „De utálod őket,” ismételte meg, ajkain egy aranyos félmosollyal. „Én pedig utálom, ahogyan kezeled az egészet.”  
Tony a szerszámai elpakolására koncentrált. „Piálással?” kérdezett vissza, próbálva megütni egy humoros hangnemet, de egyáltalán nem sikerült.  
„Nem, vagyis, de, az sem tetszik, mert veszélyes és egészségtelen, de nem erről van szó.” Steve még mindig az órája szíjával szórakozott. „Mindig egy maszk van rajtad a többi vendég előtt.”  
„Tony Starktól elvárnak egy bizonyos fellépést,” vonta meg a vállát. „Könnyebb, ha megadom nekik, amit akarnak.” Ezt évekkel ezelőtt az eszébe véste már, részben Howardot, részben a magabiztos gazdag gyerekeket figyelve a bentlakásos iskoláiban, de leginkább akkor, amikor ivott és egy szerepet játszott, játszott, míg rá nem talált valami kellően érdekesre, ami leköthette a figyelmét az egész baromság végéig.  
Fiatalkorában talán még néha élvezte is. Őszintén szólva, már nem emlékezett rá.  
De Steve megint azzal a megfeszült arckifejezésével nézett rá, így Tony rámosolygott. „Ugyan már, Cap, Fury-nak szüksége van valakire, aki tud jópofizni. Banner vagy Barton katasztrofális lenne, Natasha unalmában inkább elkezdene gyilkolászni, Thor meg jól érezné magát, de ő szimplán túl menő az utca átlagemberének. Szóval csak ketten maradtunk, te meg utálod az ilyeneket.” Steve-re villantott egy mosolyt. „Én jobban hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy az újságok címlapjain szerepeljek. Hadd tegyen valamit a csapatért a hivatásosan képzett táncoló medve is.”  
Steve kacagni kezdett, mire Tony rápillantott. „Régebben mindig egy táncoló majomként rajzoltam le magamat,” magyarázta el. „Még a USO-nál.”  
„Cap, ne becsüld alá magadat. Legalább egy táncoló gorilla lennél. Vagy egy orángután.”  
„Miért is gondolják az emberek, hogy megnyerő vagy?”  
„A titkos mutáns erőm az oka. Karizma.” Megrángatta a szemöldökét Steve felé fordulva. „Gyerünk, Cap, még egy kör a táncparketten, és már szabad is vagy.”  
„Úgy érted, vagyunk.”  
„Áh, nekem maradnom kell még pár óráig smúzolni, különben Fury megint azzal a szomorú arccal fog rám nézni, amit a legtöbben összetévesztenek a dühvel. Gyilkos dühvel.”  
„Tony−”  
„Hagyd abba, Cap,” vigyorgott rá Tony. „Hadd vessem rá magam erre a gránátra a csapatért. Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek.”  
„Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy folyton ezt is teszed,” fejtette ki Steve, és a hangja rendkívül lágy volt.  
„Végtelenül nagylelkű vagyok,” dobott egy csókot Steve felé. „Szerintem eleget vakációztunk itt.” Kihúzta magát, megigazította az öltönyét, és felszegve a fejét, egy pimasz vigyort varázsolt az arcára. „Kezdődhet a buli.”  
Aztán megszólalt a telefonja, Tony pedig majdnem összeesett a megkönnyebbüléstől. „Oh, a kurva életbe, végre már,” mondta, ahogy a kezébe vette a készüléket. „Kérlek, mondd, hogy valamilyen vészhelyzet alakult ki. Kérlek. Bármi. Már ott járok, hogy Richardsnak is segítenék, ha kéne, pedig utálom a pasit, tényleg−”  
A hangos morajlás miatt el kellett tartania a fülétől a telefont, amire egy pillanatig csak bámult. Pislogott egyet. „Téged keresnek,” mondta, és átnyújtotta Steve-nek, aki rosszul fogta meg, de végül csak nem ejtette el a telefont, pedig lehet nem ártott volna, ha földhöz vágja.  
„Steve Rogers,” szólalt meg a férfi, és kihúzta magát, ahogyan mindig is, vigyázzba állt, mintha a telefon másik végén lévő ember láthatná őt, és annyira aranyos volt, hogy Tony csak körbe akarta ugrálni rózsaszirmokat dobálva közben, és nem volt ez egy kicsit furcsa, mi a franc bajod van, agy?  
Steve felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá. „A rózsák sokba kerülnek, ne pazarold őket arra, hogy bolondot csinálj belőlem,” mondta Tony-nak a szemeit forgatva.  
„Aha, hogy bolondot csináljak belőled,” bólintott Tony egy erőltetett mosollyal az arcán. „Tökre ezt terveztem.” Szerencséjére azonban Steve már nem rá, hanem ismét a telefonra koncentrált.  
„Értem. Igen. Értettem. Rendben, tíz perc múlva otthon leszünk, köszönöm. Viszhall.” Letette a telefont, majd visszanyújtotta Tony-nak. Tony, amint meghallotta, hogy ’tíz perc múlva otthon leszünk’, egy nagyon méltóságteljes és visszafogott győzelmi táncba kezdett.  
„Egyszer,” kezdett bele Steve nevetve, „rá fogok jönni, hogyan vegyem videóra ezeket a pillanatokat és töltsem fel őket az internetre.”  
„Tudod te, mit kell csinálni, csak túl kedves vagy hozzáááááá,” mondta Tony egy csípőkörzéssel egybekötve. „Tűnjünk el innen a francba.”  
„Nem akarod megtudni, miért kell hazamennünk?”  
„Egyáltalán nem. Nem érdekel. Bosszúállós ügy. Thor leütött egy kormányzót. Clint zaklatott egy pizzafutárt. Bruce megint beengedte Strange-et a medencémbe, az istenverte mágia pedig nem megengedett a medencében, csak bizonyos dolgokat tudok eltűrni, amikor majdnem meztelen vagyok, mindennek van határa. De most semmi nem érdekel, bármilyen ürügy megfelel.”  
„Coulson most mondta, hogy egy csapat hokikorong-szerű robot megette a szőnyegeket az előtérben, Thor egyik köpenyét, a múlt hónapi bizalmas iratainak a felét, és Natasha egyik zokniját. Natasha azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy széttépi mindegyiket addig, amíg meg nem találja az elkövetőt.”  
Tony lemerevedett. „Szóval, ez a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy elmondjam, kicsit még jobban felturbóztam a Roombákat?”  
„Igen, erre rájöttünk.”

*

„Szóval, nem szeretnéd elmondani nekünk, hogyan is történt ez?” tette fel a kérdést Steve, ahogy körbenézett a Bosszúállók nappalijában.  
Tony zsebre vágta a kezeit, és előre-hátra kezdett dülöngélni a sarkain. „Néhány dolog,” kezdett bele végtelenül bölcsen, „egyszerűen nem szorul magyarázatra.”  
„Bevált ez a szöveg valamikor is?” kérdezte Steve.  
„A kongresszus előtt vagy a bíróságon?” vigyorgott. „Bármelyikről is legyen szó, a válasz: nem. Legtöbbször csak azért mondom, hogy időt nyerjek vele, amíg kigondolok valami jobbat.”  
„Te meg mégis mit csináltál?” szólalt meg Bruce, ahogy megpróbált óvatosan átvágni a Roomba-hegyen. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, jó kedvében van.  
„Komolyan, tök jó elgondolás ez az egész robotporszívó-biznisz,” mondta Tony, és lelkes volt, mert működött a terve, tökéletesen működött, mindegyikük kosz után kutatott, micsoda rendes kis Roombák, elunták magukat a műhelyben és rendetlenséget kezdtek keresni. Valószínűleg Dummy engedte fel őket a lifttel, amiről még el fognak beszélgetni. „De alapjáraton nagyon sok szabad helyet hagytak meg a dizájnban. Szóval kicsit feltuningoltam a vázszerkezetet, lecseréltem a kerekeket egy sokkal hatékonyabb rotációs rendszerre, csináltam magamnak egy kis helyet a meghajtórendszer és a töltőegység között, természetesen megszabadultam az akkumulátorokról, minél kisebbnek és tartósabbnak kell lenniük, nem piacképesnek, főleg, hogy csak személyes használatra vannak, nem fogok ezzel a ’két órát bír töltés nélkül’ baromsággal foglalkozni, a plusz helyet pedig a szeméttároló-egység, a szívóberendezés és az alapvető vizuális és auditív szenzorok korszerűsítésére használtam, meg hogy egy egymással és Jarvis-szal működő kommunikációs hálózatot építsek ki.”  
Steve és Bruce csak bámultak rá, az előbbi derűvel vegyes aggodalommal az arcán, míg az utóbbi szimplán kíváncsisággal. „Szóval azt mondod, létrehoztál egy hive mind-ot?” kérdezett rá Bruce.  
„Kábé, nem volt időm rá, hogy mindegyikükbe egy komplett AI-t építsek, szóval csak felkötöttem őket a ház rendszerére, így Jarvis látja el őket parancsokkal és információkkal, kábé olyan, mintha ő lenne ennek a kis falkának az alfahímje, szóval a tornyon kívül csak egymás adatfolyamára hagyatkozhatnának, amiből pedig nem sok jó sülne ki.”  
„Kicsit ostobák?” kérdezte Bruce, ahogy ellépett egy felé mozgó Roomba útjából.  
„Mondjuk azt, hogy olyanok, mint egy pár haver, akik egymást kérdezgetik, hogy ’mit akarsz csinálni?’, ’nem tudom, te mit akarsz csinálni?’, ’bármit, amit te szeretnél.’, ’oké, de te mit akarsz csinálni?’” magyarázta Tony. „Nem éppen Mensa-tagok. De rajta vagyok az ügyön.”  
„Szóval te irányítod őket, Jarvis?” szólalt meg Steve.  
„Kevésbé irányítom, mintsem inkább kétségbeesetten próbálom terelgetni őket,” válaszolt Jarvis, és a hangja fásult volt.  
„És az hogy megy?”  
„Csodásan.” Jarvis hangja annyira száraz volt, hogy Tony szinte látni vélte a távolban guruló száraz kórót.  
„Felettébb csodásan?” kérdezte Steve vigyorogva.  
„Azt a szintet még nem ütöttük meg, uram. Önt értesítem majd először, ha ez megtörténik.”  
„STARK!” Coulson trappolva vágott át a helyiségen, a Roombáknak pedig volt annyi eszük, hogy eltakarodjanak az útjából. „Mégis mi a francot jelentsen ez?”  
„Dummy háziállatot akart,” jelentette ki Tony, kezeivel a nadrágzsebeiben, őrült vigyorral az arcán. „Nem tudtam csak egyet kiválasztani.”  
„Hány van belőlük?” tudakolózott tovább az ügynök, szándékosan nem véve figyelembe a Roombát, amely odagurult hozzá, hogy megpróbálja megtisztítani a cipőjét. Egy külső szemlélőnek úgy tűnhetett volna, mintha a robot a lábát akarta volna meghágni. Tony azon tűnődött, vajon lehet-e bátorítani őket erre a viselkedésre. Talán nem kéne. Coulson általában hordott magánál fegyvert, és nagyon könnyen ki lehetett akasztani, amikor nem volt jó kedvében. És szinte mindig ez volt a helyzet, amikor Tony a közelébe került.  
„Van abban valami, amit mond, Tony.” Steve hangja nyugtalan volt. „Azt hittem, huszonöt van belőlük. Ez sokkal többnek tűnik, mint huszonöt.”  
„Hát, ötvenet vettem.”  
„Ez sokkal többnek tűnik, mint ötven,” állította Steve, óvatosan megválogatva a szavait.  
„Nyolcvanheten voltak, amikor legutóbb megszámoltam őket,” segítette ki őket Jarvis fáradtan.  
„Oh! Akkor működött!” Tony a levegőbe öklözött. „A fenébe is, de jó vagyok. Pacsi!” fordult Bruce-hoz, aki válaszul megemelte az egyik szemöldökét, de azért feltartotta a kezét Tony-nak, hogy belecsaphasson. „Nesze nektek ribancok, tudomány!”  
„Mi működött, Stark?” kérdezett rá Coulson, ahogy végigdörzsölte az arcát az egyik kezével.  
„Hát, aggódtam amiatt, hogy megsérülhetnek, tudod, sok lépcső van az épületben, és néhány kísérletünk is elég veszélyes lehet, Dummy se mindig figyel oda, hogy merre megy, és tudod, néha gonosztevők is megtámadnak minket. Szóval fogtam az első párat, felturbóztam az AI-jukat egy kicsit, összekötöttem őket a gyártási egységgel, és beprogramoztam őket, hogy sérülés esetén, hát, helyreállítsák magukat.”  
„Javító egységek?” kezdett bele Bruce. „Nem hinném, hogy…”  
„De úgy tűnik, helyette azonnal reprodukálni kezdték magukat,” merengett Tony. „Talán azt hiszik, hogyha egyetlen botot sem kell megjavítaniuk, ez a feladatuk. Mármint, a gyártási egységeknek csak az alap összeszerelés a dolga, semmi komplikált cucc, de a páncéllal is ők foglalkoznak, sz’al ja, pár Roomba összerakása nem olyan nagy dolog, kétségtelenül le tudják gyártani az alkotóelemeket, de az áramkörök… Nem tudom, azok milyenre sikerülhettek emberi beavatkozás nélkül.”  
„Véget vetettem a gyártási folyamatnak, amint ráébredtem, hogy ezek a robotok korántsem reagálnak olyan jól, mint az ön által átalakított Roombák, uram,” mondta Jarvis. „Az egyik első próbálkozásuk pont jelen van. Igen. Az, amelyik épp a falnak rohan.”  
Mindenki a nappalin átguruló berregő Roomba felé fordult. A robot nekiment a falnak, körbefordult, majd visszatért oda, ahonnan elindult, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nekiment a szemközti falnak. Megfordult. Pár percig mindenki csak nézte, ahogy szisztematikusan bejárja ugyanazt az útvonalat, majd Jarvis felsóhajtott. „Nincs éppen kifogástalan állapotban.”  
„Aww, különleges kis Roomba,” hajolt le Tony, hogy felvegye a robotot. „Nincs semmi baj, bébi, rendbe hozunk.”  
Az válaszul ráberregett, miközben kerekei csak forogtak a levegőben. „Igen, egy kicsit tehetetlen vagy idefent, segáz, nem−” Megállt a mondat közepén, ahogy egy gondolat átvillant az agyán. Pislogott egyet. Ez akár be is válhat…  
„Miért van ráírva, hogy Mr. Fantastic?” kérdezte Steve áthajolva Tony válla fölött.  
Tony erre felriadt a merengéséből, és lepillantott a szánalmas kis Roombáján levő alkoholos filc-jelölésre. „Mert Barton még nálam is jobban utálja Richardsot, és ez már jelent valamit,” válaszolt Tony. „Barton!” kiáltotta. „Elnevezgeted a Roombáimat?”  
„Mi van?” Clint behajolt a nappaliba. „Mi a franc bajod van, Stark?”  
Bármi is volt Tony baja, rögtön elfelejtette. Alighanem Clint öltözéke volt az oka. A feszes, koptatott fekete nadrág, a bakancs, és a letépett ujjú, fehér testhezálló póló mindennapos látvány volt Sólyomszem erős alkatán. A léggömb-mintás, élénk rózsaszín fodros kötény már egy kicsit szokatlanabb volt.  
„Látod, Steve, az ilyen dolgokat kell feltölteni az internetre,” magyarázta Tony. „Használhatod az én telefonomat is.”  
Barton erre összefonta a kezeit a feje mögött, feszülő izmai tisztán látszottak a csupasz karján, és még a lábait is keresztbetette, úgy pózolt. „Csak nyugodtan,” mondta vigyorogva. „Rajtam ez is jól áll.”  
„Nem mondhatni, hogy nincs igaza,” szólalt meg Bruce, amivel kivívott magának egy szemöldökrángatást.  
„Szégyentelen vagy, Barton, totálisan szégyentelen. Ezért kedvellek.” Tony felpakolta a Roombát a vállára. „Állj le ezzel a névadással.”  
„Azt se hagytad, hogy a kenyérpirítót elnevezzem.”  
„Arra majd sort kerítünk,” mondta Steve, majd lemosolygott a lába mellett köröző Roombákra, amik csipogni kezdtek, mert beszennyezte a szép tiszta padlójukat a lábnyomával, és így Roombaország ellensége lett. „Sőt, épp eljött a családi értekezlet ideje. Hol van Thor és Natasha?” kérdezte Clinttől.  
„Thor!” ordította az íjász.  
„Tessék, bajtársam?” Pár puffanó hangot lehetett hallani, és azt, hogy valami eltört, valószínűleg valami értékes, Tony elgondolkozott rajta, hogy a biztosítása vajon kiterjed-e egy félisten tetteire is, aztán megjelent Thor.  
Egy vasalódeszkán állva.  
Amivel körülbelül tíz Roomba tetején egyensúlyozott.  
Thor szélesen rájuk vigyorgott ökleivel a csípőjén, stabil hősbeállást produkálva annak ellenére, hogy a sárga buborékmintás halványszürke köténye nem illett a köpenyéhez.  
Coulson nyakon vágta Bartont, mire az felnevetett. „Miért engem hibáztattok mindenért?” kérdezte, egyértelműen tudva, hogy megérdemelte.  
„Eme harci szekér méltó a hatalmas Thorhoz!” harsant fel az asgardi. „Noha még nem annyira élvezetes, mint Tanngrisnir és Tanngnjóstr húzása, de mégis, igazán méltó hozzám!” Natasha lefényképezte, mire Thor elégedetten bólintott egyet, elfogadva, hogy ez része volt az alkunak.  
„Hogy tudja irányítani egyáltalán?” kérdezte Steve.  
Natasha Thor nyomában sétált be a helyiségbe, maga előtt tartva a bekapcsolt kamerát. „Szórj egy kis virágföldet abba az irányba, amerre menni szeretnél, ők pedig követni fogják,” magyarázta, mintha nem is az ő ötlete lett volna, pedig Tony tudta, hogy ő gondolta ki, tudta, egyszerűen tudta, hogy Natasha azt várta, mikor nem figyel oda senki, hogy mindenfelé szétszórhassa a földet, és nézhesse, ahogy a Roombák totál bediliznek.  
„Ha baja lesz a Roombáimnak, Thor, nagyon mérges leszek,” mondta Tony, holott igen, erre tényleg gondolhatott volna. Persze, a vasalódeszka kimaradt a képletből, de az egyszerűen abszurd volt. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét. „Állj, nekem van vasalódeszkám?”  
„Coulsoné,” válaszolt Natasha.  
„Neked van vasalódeszkád?” fordult Tony az említetthez.  
„Többé már nincs,” sóhajtott fel az ügynök.  
„Tényleg eljött a családi értekezlet ideje,” mondta Steve, Tony pedig elnyomta magában a kísértést, hogy felordítson.

*

Annak ellenére, hogy ez még csupán a második ’családi értekezletük’ volt, és igen, Tony gondolatban idézőjelbe tette a szavakat, máris voltak szabályok.  
Tony Steve-et hibáztatta.  
Az első szabály, mint kiderült, az volt, hogy Tony-nak nem szabadott berúgnia az értekezletek alatt. Tony megpróbált azzal érvelni, hogy ez egyáltalán nem fair, mert a kis kupaktanácsok sokkal elviselhetőbbek lennének, ha túl részeg lenne ahhoz, hogy igazán asszisztálhasson hozzájuk, vagy egyáltalán emlékezzen valamire később. Steve erre csak rápillantott a ’biztos vagyok benne, hogy viccelsz, mert sértő, amit mondasz, és nem fogom figyelembe venni’ tekintetével, és kivette a kezéből a brandy-s üveget.  
A második szabály, kapcsolódva az elsőhöz, az volt, hogy a családi értekezletek elsőbbséget élveznek minden mással szemben. Erről el is beszélgettek egy kicsit, ugyanis Clint BEKAPCSOLT hanggal szokott Angry Birds-özni Fury meghallgatásain, Thor általában begolyózott kicsit, ha nem tudott mit csinálni a kezeivel, Bruce pedig számításokat végzett magában, amik szinte le sem kötötték a figyelmét.  
De Coulson becsukta az aktáit, gondosan összepakolta őket, visszatette a kupakot a tollára, majd keresztbe téve a karjait, Steve-re emelte a tekintetét, ahogy szépen lassan mindenki más is.  
Tony-t kivéve.  
„Erre kényszerítenetek kell,” jelentette ki, miközben olajfoltos ujjaival Mr. Fantastic, a Roomba belsőségeiben kutakodott. „Terveztem már újra egész áramköröket kongresszusi kihallgatás alatt, szóval, oda tudok figyelni, tényleg, beszéljetek nyugodtan, ígérem, oda meg vissza vagyok ezért az egész családi értekezletért. Csak ezt még−” Szájába vette az egyik csavarhúzót, és a fogaival tartotta a helyén, miközben folytatta a beszédet. „Bekefeheznem.”  
Steve felé fordult, és kivette a csavarhúzót a szájából. „Tony.”  
Tony összeszűkült szemekkel pillantott csapattársára. Steve szemrebbenés nélkül állta a tekintetét. „Rendben,” adta be végül a derekát Tony, és hátradőlt a székében, miközben egy szalvétába törölte a kezét. „Rendben! Értekezlet. Csodás. Miről értekezünk?”  
„Beszélhetnénk arról, hogy be kellett zárni a konyhaajtót, nehogy a kis robotcsőcseléid ellepjenek bennünket?” kérdezte Natasha.  
„Nem,” jött a válasz. „Figyelj, elismerem, nem gondoltam erre, de nincs gáz, néha a legnagyobb találmányokig is, hát, rögös út vezet. Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy maga a találmány egy kudarc lenne, csak még dolgozni kell rajta egy kicsit.” Hátradöntötte a széket, és a hátsó lábain egyensúlyozva tartotta meg magát. „Leviszem őket a műhelybe, és nekiállok az AI-juknak. Jarvis már megváltoztatta a programozásuk paramétereit, szóval most már nem fognak többet építeni, és a beállított területeken belül fognak maradni. Van még pár ötletem, nem lesz velük baj, és egyszer talán a torony egész területének lefedésére is használhatjuk majd őket.”  
„Miért−” kezdett bele Coulson, de Tony félbeszakította.  
„Figyelj, korszerűbb audio-vizuális elemekkel, feljavított AI-jal, és talán pár beépített meglepetés-funkcióval könnyen lehetne őket használni a biztonsági rendszer részeként. Minden rendben lesz, tényleg, végeztem ennek a kitárgyalásával, én tornyom, én Roombáim, csend legyen most már mindenkinek.”  
Pár pillanatig némaság honolt a nappaliban, és Tony már azt hitte, hogy működött a dolog, amikoris Clint felröhögött. „Aha, dehogyis,” mondta vigyorogva. „Tony, ez egy baromság.”  
„És mégis meg fog történni. Steve, mi a következő?” Tony hagyta, hogy a széke előrebillenjen egy csattanással, kezeivel azonnal megtámaszkodva az asztallapon.  
Steve, egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mondani fog valamit, aztán a tekintete elidőzött Tony kezén, amit a Roomba tetején pihentetett. „Csak figyelj rájuk, rendben?”  
„Azt sem fogod észrevenni, hogy itt vannak,” válaszolt Tony, miközben felvonta a szemöldökét. Az addig észrevétlenül megfeszített vállai kicsit ellazultak, és ujjaival végigsimított a kis robotkorong felújított borításán. Megpaskolta kicsit.  
„Tony miért ússza meg mindig az ilyen dolgokat?” kérdezte Clint.  
„Mert övé az épület, az ágy, amiben alszol, és az íj, ami után ácsingózol?” kérdezett vissza Natasha felvont szemöldökkel.  
„Ja, igen,” vigyorgott a mesterlövész. „Ez esetben, viva la roombas. El akarom nevezni őket.”  
„Nem,” vágta rá Tony. „Elő ne merd venni még egyszer a filctolladat, Barton.”  
„Ez a megjegyzés már rengetegszer felütötte a fejét az évek során,” szólalt meg Coulson.  
„Rendben van.” Steve közbevágott, mielőtt még az egész diskurzus kétértelmű megjegyzések sorozatává alakulhatna át, mert ez már nem egyszer megtörtént ebben a csapatban, amire Tony mindig örömmel rá is segített, Bartonnak meg mocskos szája volt, míg Coulson maga volt a tökéletes komolyság, Steve arca már a leggyengébb farokvicctől is élénkvörösen égett, Thor pedig egyszerűen imádta, imádta, IMÁDTA a farokvicceket, és egy az egyben kihagyta a kétértelmű hozzászólásokat.  
Persze, ha Natashának is megjönne a kedve hozzá, mindegyikük csak pirulva hebegne össze-vissza, Bruce-t kivéve, aki képes megtartani a háborítatlan Zenjét, jöjjön bármi is.  
Tony megpróbált odafigyelni pár másodpercig, de megint a rohadt tábláról beszélgettek, így inkább ismét azon kezdett töprengeni, hogyan is lehetne a lehető leghatásosabban megszüntetni a Roombák mozgásával kapcsolatos problémákat. Perpillanat a görgős rendszer még garantálta számukra a munkavégzést, de ha hasznukat, igazán hasznukat akarta venni, muszáj volt szintet lépnie, megtalálni a megoldást, és mindig mindenre volt megoldás, az áramkörök, az akkumulátorok meg a fizikai korlátok, semmi sem−  
A kenyérpirító meglökte a kezét, mire Tony egyből felriadt a gondolataiból. Steve csak vigyorgott rá, szemei kedvesen és mindentudóan csillogtak, Tony pedig egy hanyag bocsánatkérésként felhúzta az orrát. Az agya ritkán fókuszált egy dologra, hiába próbált akármennyire is koncentrálni.  
Szerencsére úgy tűnt, a többiek nem figyeltek rájuk, és amikor Tony átpillantott Steve válla fölött, rájött, hogy az az istenverte táblázat kibővült pár feladattal, és valamilyen úton-módon az ő neve is bekerült néhány cellába. „Hé−” kezdett bele.  
„Ez történik, ha nem figyelsz oda eléggé,” motyogta Steve, mire Tony csak tátott szájjal tudott bámulni rá.  
„Most komolyan a gonosz éned beszélt belőled?” kérdezte.  
„A torony tiszta lesz, a csapat meg boldog, és mindenki hasznosnak érezheti magát. Nekem ez inkább jó öreg amerikai igazságosságnak tűnik,” felelte Steve vigyorogva azzal a ravasz, száraz humorával, amit senki sem vett észre, és Tony annyira imádott.  
„Gonosz,” mondta Tony, és ja, egy perverz mocsodék volt, mert nagyon is kellemes volt ez a gondolat.  
„Bármi, ami rávesz, hogy megtöltsd a mosogatógépet, Tony,” jelentette ki Steve, Tony pedig felnevetett halvány mosolya láttán, nevetett, mert mi a francért ne. Mert tényleg nevetni akart.  
„Figyeljetek ide,” szólalt meg Clint keresztbe tett karjaira támaszkodva, fejét egy makacs szögben tartva. „El akarom nevezni a kenyérpirítót. Engem bír a legjobban.”  
„Egyik jelenlevő sem hiszi el, hogy nincsenek hátsó szándékaid,” mondta Bruce. „És nem fogom ’Édibédinek’ hívni a kenyérpirítót.”  
„Nyuszómuszó?” kérdezett vissza a mesterlövész.  
Natasha javasolt valamit oroszul, mire Clint rápillantott. „Nem így hívtál régebben engem is?” kérdezte a nőt.  
„Igen, de a kenyérpirító megbízhatóbb. És néha friss reggelit is szolgál fel.”  
„Ez csúnya volt, Natasha. Nevezzük el a kenyérpirítót Tash-nek.”  
„A névnek méltónak kell lennie egy ily tüzes harcoshoz,” jelentette ki Thor az állát simogatva. „Így visszagondolva, jólelkű Özvegy, a Tash igenis helyénvaló volna.”  
„Esélytelen,” reagált erre az említett. „És sokkal könnyebb téged komolyan venni, amikor épp nincs rajtad egy röhejes kötény.”  
„Ajándék volt Lady Darcy-tól!” védekezett a félisten, miközben mosolyogva megigazította magán a kötényt. „Igazán hízelgő!”  
„Utálok mindenkit,” mondta Tony, mire Steve felnevetett, ahogy visszatette a filcet a tábla tartójába, majd átszelte a konyhát, hogy Tony széke mögé állhasson, és átölelhesse hátulról. Tony felsóhajtott, de nem ellenkezett, leginkább azért, mert Steve már ki is pipálta a feladatát a listán, és már felesleges lett volna egy hazugnak beállítani.  
Plusz, Steve-nek jó illata volt.  
„Kösz!” mondta Steve, Tony pedig azon tűnődött, vajon egy tompa tárggyal okozott koponyasérülés megoldaná-e a problémáit. Valószínűleg nem.  
Coulson felállt a székéből, egyik kezét felemelve. „A kenyérpirító neve Calcifer,” jelentette ki ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon. „Stark, menj és próbáld kordában tartani az istenverte Roombáidat, mindenki más, feltételezzétek, hogy Stark képtelen lesz kordában tartani a rohadt Roombáit. Fogjátok el őket, szegezzétek őket a földhöz, zárjátok be az ajtókat. Megértettük egymást?”  
Pár pillanatnyi csend után mindenki elmormolta a beleegyezését. „Miért Calcifer?” tette fel a kérdést Steve.  
„Mert Coulson egy kocka,” válaszolt Clint, miközben felállt. „Gyere, Cap, benyomjuk A vándorló palotát a fő képernyőn, amíg Roomba-állóvá varázsoljuk a pihenőt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És igen, a kötények tényleg olyanok, mint amilyennek gondoljátok őket, már ha gondoltok egyáltalán valamire. Mert Darcy élvezné az ilyesmit.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

„Tudjátok, csinálni kéne már egy istenverte kézikönyvet az olyan idiótáknak, akik csak úgy nekiállnak kísérleteket végezni saját magukon. Komolyan. Elegem van már ebből. Világ tudósai, hagyjátok abba ezt a baromságot, nem bírom elhinni, hogy ezt mondom, hogy ezek a szavak elhagyják a számat, de SZAKMAI BÍRÁLAT. Használd. Becsüld. Szeresd. Talán épp elég lesz, hogy megakadályozza, hogy egy rossz hozzáállással rendelkező élő energiagömbbé változz, akit senki, és komolyan mondom, hogy senki, nem fog elhívni a szülinapi bulijára.”  
Egy kocsi repült keresztül a levegőben, épp Tony páncélozott fejét megcélozva, aki pedig felemelte egyik kezét, és anélkül félrelökte a roncsot, hogy egy levegővételnyi szünetet tartott volna a monológja közben. A roncs az alatta levő földbe csapódott, és Tony magasabbra repült, hogy még csábítóbb célponttá válhasson. Legalább míg a rohadt kis izé autókat hajigált felé, addig nem próbált meg újra gyerekekkel teli iskolabuszokat kettészelni.  
„Minden egyetemi természettudományos szakon előadásokat kéne tartani, ahol olyan tanácsokkal látnának el, mint például ’Szóval azt beszélik, őrült vagy: ha egy szörnnyé változtatod magad, azzal csak őket igazolod, szóval igyál meg egy sört és nyugodj le a picsába’, meg ’Nagyon nehéz úgy támogatást szerezni, hogy folyamatosan megeszed a laboratóriumi asszisztenseidet vagy mániákusan kacagsz: talán nem ártana, ha mostantól egy másik tárgyra összpontosítanál’.”  
„Mond neked bármit is az a kifejezés, hogy ’rádiócsend’, Vasember?” kérdezte Coulson feszült hangon.  
„Sólyomszem majd elmagyarázza később,” replikázott Tony.  
„Hé, én maga voltam a megtestesült diszkréció,” védte meg magát Clint.  
„Most az egyszer.” Tony lejjebb ereszkedett, veszélyesen közel repülve az örvénylő levegő-, törmelék- és energiahalmazhoz, amiből egy erőhullám ki is csapott felé, elkapta a lábát, és megpörgetve a levegőben, letérítette Tony-t a röppályájáról. A HUD egyszerre több ezer különböző figyelmeztető jelzéssel villogott az arcába, Tony pedig anélkül egyenesbe rántotta magát, hogy akár egy kicsit is megemelkedett volna a pulzusa. Ez már kezdett unalmassá válni. „Mi mást lehet ilyenkor tenni, mint viccet csinálni az egészből?”  
Mivel elég idióta volt ahhoz, hogy eleve halálra ítélt dolgokat próbáljon ki, célba vette az izé ’fejét’ a repulzorjaival. Az energianyaláb keresztülhasított rajta, és nemhogy nem állította meg, semmi jelét sem adta, hogy egyáltalán érezte volna a becsapódást. A belső kommunikációs csatornájára kapcsolva Jarvishoz kezdett beszélni. „Sikerült újraképezni a repulzorok energiajeleit, hogy most már esetleg, nem is tudom, legyen valami hatása a lövéseknek?”  
„Sajnálom, uram, de nem sikerült összegyűjteni semmilyen adatot, amely a segítségünkre lehetne ezügyben.” Jarvis hangja legalább annyira feldúlt volt, mint amilyennek Tony érezte magát. „Az energiajel alig észlelhető, leginkább úgy tűnik, mintha a szélen és törmeléken kívül semmi sem tartaná össze.”  
„Kösz, Jarvis. Folytasd a szkennelést, és értesíts, ha találsz valamit.” Visszaváltott a fő kommunikációs csatornára, ahol Steve minden erejét bevetve próbálta irányítani a csapatot.  
„Sólyomszem, tartsd vissza a Hulkot, ha tudod, most nem tud segíteni, és kezd egyre frusztráltabbá válni.”  
„Okés, Cap. Épp egy gátat építünk a jelenlegi pozíciód és a következő kiürítetlen utca között, lehet, nem tudja megállítani ezt az izét, de legalább valamekkora védelmet nyújt a szanaszét repülő törmeléktől.” Az pedig kimondatlanul lógott a levegőben, hogy ezzel Hulkot is lekötötte, mielőtt még a nagy zöld fickó felidegesítené magát tehetetlenségében, aminek pedig a környező épületek látnák a kárát.  
Sosem adna neki hangot, de Tony-t mindig is lenyűgözte, ahogy Barton kezelni tudta Hulkot. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Sólyomszemnek öngyilkos hajlamai voltak, vagy szimplán annyira őrült volt, hogy nem félt a haláltól, de amikor legelőször beállt a nagy fickó elé keresztbetett karokkal és megemelt szemöldökkel, mindenkiben meghűlt a vér. Hulk azonban úgy tűnt, egyaránt szórakozott jól a dolgon és nézett hódolattal az íjászra, szóval bumm, csapatdinamika. Vannak még csodák.  
Coulson ezzel szemben olyan ridegen fojtotta magába a tomboló dühét, hogy senkit sem lepett meg, amikor a sikeres küldetés után az irodájába hívatta Clintet, ahonnan egyikük sem jött ki több mint egy óráig. Steve eközben fel-alá járkált vagy épp tétován álldogálva harapdálta idegesen az alsó ajkát, mire Natasha csak elmosolyodott, és annyit mondott, hogy meg fogják oldani. Ahogy mindig.  
„Rendben, folytassátok,” reagált Steve. „Jelentkezünk, ha változás áll be a helyzetünkben.”  
„Szerintem meghallunk benneteket, az az izé nem fogja vissza magát.” Clint hangjában is érezni lehetett a feszültséget; kipróbálta már az összes nyilat, amivel a SHIELD látta el, és nem egyet azokból is, amiket Tony sunyiban adott oda neki, de egyik se ért szart sem.  
Thor is ugyanabban a cipőben járt, mint többiek, ám ő még mindig bőszen szórta a villámait, már csak merő unalomból, vagy ingerültségből, vagy mert tényleg nagyon optimista volt, Tony nem tudta eldönteni. Talán mindegyikben volt egy kis igazság. Thort mindig baromira feldühítette, ha képtelen volt megütni valamit, valósággal személyes sértésnek vette; nagyon rossz dolgok vártak az ellenségre, ha Thor eleresztette öklének nyers erejét.  
Tony az asgardi mellé repült, akivel egy ’rohadt őrült tudósok, miket fogtok még meghúzni, de komolyan’ pillantást váltottak. Ez a tekintet a csapatban szinte általánosnak számított.  
De tényleg, Tony most már neki fog állni, hogy visszanyomozza ezeket az idiótákat a felsőoktatási intézményeikig, és ki fog küldeni pár csekket azoknak tetves egyetemeknek. Ez már nevetséges volt.  
„Elszigetelési opciókon dolgozunk,” jelentette be Coulson a rádión keresztül, és Tony biztos is volt benne, hogy a SHIELD rajta volt az ügyön, de még az ő kutatás-fejlesztési részlegük se volt annyira ráállva a peyote-ra, hogy kidolgoztak volna egy tervet egy óriási porcica-támadásra, ki lenne olyan hülye, hogy tervet készítsen egy−  
Tony lemerevedett.  
„Hé, Cap.”  
„Mondd, Vasember.”  
„Szóval ez az izé egy nagy halomnyi élő szél, kavargó por és apokaliptikus szónoklat, ugye? Sikerült már valamilyen központi magot bemérni?”  
„Eddig még nem. De lennie kell egynek.”  
„Talán nincs,” mutatott rá Tony. „Talán annyira szétbombázta magát, hogy már csak a tudata tartja össze az egész maszlagot, és kezd veszélyesen közeledni a város lakott területeihez.” Azt a nyilvánvaló dolgot nem mondta ki, hogy amíg ők nem tudták megütni ezt az izét, addig az nagyon is meg tudta őket. Ezt a teóriát Natasha tesztelte le, aminek a vége egy kificamodott váll és egy fejsérülés lett, amikor a cucc nekivágta egy falnak.  
„Képes épületeket ledönteni, autókat dobálni, nekünk pedig meg kell állítanunk, méghozzá azonnal,” folytatta Tony, hiszen tudta, hogy mindenki ráfigyel. „Én meg tudom állítani.”  
„Ennek rossz vége lesz,” mondta Clint.  
„Dugulj el, Sólyomszem. Mid van, Vasember?” kérdezte Coulson, mire Tony arcán egy ördögi, kegyetlen, ’kapjátok be, őrült tudósok, én őrültebb és tudományosabb vagyok mindegyikőtöknél’ vigyor jelent meg.  
„Kérem, uram, ne,” szólt közbe Jarvis is, de Tony csak megrántotta a vállát.  
„Van egy hadseregnyi öntudatra ébredt, önreprodukáló Roombám.”

*

„Szóval ez történt.”   
Mindenki Tony-ra pillantott, ki elszörnyedt, ki döbbent arckifejezéssel. Ő erre erőtlenül rájuk mosolygott, miközben hanyagul megrántotta a vállát. „Nem mondhatjátok, hogy nem működött.”  
Egy üveg tequila csattant élesen az asztal felületéhez, mire mindenki visszahőkölt kicsit. Clint lehajított mellé egy rakás műanyagpoharat, amit a víztárolóból szedett ki, majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal felnyitotta az üveget. „Clint,” szólalt meg Steve, és a hangja figyelmeztetően csengett. „A SHIELD-nél vagyunk. Még el sem kezdődött a meghallgatás. Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy most kéne innunk?”  
Clint egy hitetlenkedő pillantással nézett vissza rá. „Cap, ugyanazon a küldetésen voltunk az előbb? Mert hadd mondjam el, hogy igen, nagyon komolyan azt gondolom, hogy most kéne innunk. Most néztük végig, ahogy egy hatalmas őrjöngő és kevés önbecsüléssel rendelkező porcicát FELFAL egy robotporszívó hadsereg. Olyan volt, mint egy kibaszott zombi film, csak fogak nélkül.”  
„És még több ordítással,” mondta Bruce, és mindenki megdöbbenésére felkapott egy műanyagpoharat, majd Clint felé tartotta. „Istenem, az az ordítás.”  
Clint beleöntött egy jó adag tequilát a pohárba. „Ja, próbálom elfelejteni, kösz.”  
„Ezt nem láthattam előre,” mutatott rá Tony. „És lehet, hogy még életben van.”  
Válaszul lesajnáló pillantásokat kapott az asztal körül ülőktől, míg Clint jelentős mennyiségű alkoholt pakolt mindenki elé. Ő maga nem bajlódott a pohárral, csak egy az egyben felemelte az üveget. „Az internetre,” mondta, amint mindenki feltartotta a poharait. „Ami biztosítja majd, hogy mindenki megismerje a rossz minőségű telefonos videókat arról, hogy mi történik, amikor a Bosszúállókkal próbálsz kibaszni. És remélhetőleg eltántorít pár összetört szívű végzős diákot attól, hogy megnyomják a pusztítás nagy piros gombját.”  
Natasha kommentált valamit oroszul, és mindenki felhajtotta az adagját, kivéve Steve-et. Tony várt pár pillanatot, hogy az épp lenyelt folyékony gyűlölet égető érzése alábbhagyjon, majd csapattársa poharára mutatott. „Idd meg,” mondta rekedt hangon. „Vagy én fogom.”  
Steve erre a feje fölé emelte a poharat, hogy Tony még véletlenül se tudja elérni. „Nem tudok berúgni, és a tequila egyáltalán nem az esetem,” mondta, mire Coulson kivette az italt kezéből, ahogy besétált a helyiségbe. „Áh, Coulson, sajnálom, mi csak−” Egyből abbahagyta, amikor az ügynök lazán felhajtotta a tequilát. „Rendben.”  
Coulson az asztalra csapta a poharat. „Stark, amint vége a meghallgatásnak, hosszasan el fogunk beszélgetni pár dologról. Például arról a vékony, szinte láthatatlan határvonalról, ami elválasztja egymástól a hőst és a hataloméhes gonosztevőt, aki olyan dolgokkal játszik, amikről embernek nem szabadna tudnia.”  
„Azt hiszem, van is ilyen fakultás az MIT−n,” motyogta Bruce a kezei közül, ahogy ráborult az asztalra. „Vagy legalábbis egy tantárgy.”  
Na, ez se olyan dolognak hangzott, mint amit valaki szívesen próbálna ki. Tony elővette a StarkPhone-ját. „Bocs. Dolgom van. Talán jövő hét keddre be tudlak szorítani−” Pislogott egyet, ahogy Coulson kirántotta a kezéből a telefonját és elhajította. „Az egy prototípus volt.”  
„Engem ez pedig, bármily meglepő, egyáltalán nem érdekel.”  
Tony felsóhajtott. „Figyelj,” kezdett bele, és próbált egy kedvesebb hangnemet megütni. „Egyáltalán nem számolhattam ezzel a lehetőséggel. És bevált, nem? Meg aztán neked sem jutott eszedbe semmi használhatóbb. Mit kellett volna csinálnunk, hagyni, hogy Thor körbelegyezze a köpenyével?”  
Thor ezalatt elvette Clint üvegét, aki már sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt, és épp halkan kacarászott. „Roooomba,” mondta az asgardinak, aki válaszul rávigyorgott és koccintott vele, mielőtt egy húzásra megitta a tequila negyedét.  
„Tudod, mi a különbség a pitiáner gazember és az igazi gonosztevő között, Stark?” kérdezte Coulson, ahogy a kezeire támaszkodva mindenki fölé hajolt, mint egy nagyon elegánsan öltözött vízköpő szörny.  
„Az egyiknek van stílusa?” kérdezett vissza Tony, mindkét mutatóujját az ügynök irányába szegezve, mint egy vadnyugati hős. Még szélesen el is vigyorodott mellé, ami Coulsont egyáltalán nem hatotta meg.  
„A pitiáner gazembernek van egy rakás robotporszívója, amiket ráuszíthat az ellenségeire. Az igazi gonosztevő átalakítja őket, hogy _tudjanak repülni_.”  
„Mentségemre szóljon, hogy igazából nem is emlékszem rá, hogy beépítettem volna a repulzív technológiát a Roombákba,” védekezett Tony, óvatosan megválogatva a szavait. Tudta, hogy működni fog az elmélete, persze, de még mindig nem volt benne biztos, mikor is valósította meg az egészet. Talán valamikor kedd éjszaka… Az az este elég ködös volt. „Elég hosszú pár napot tudtam magam mögött. Szóval engem is legalább annyira meglepett a dolog, mint titeket.”  
„Az, hogy elkezdted azt ordibálni a SHIELD rádióján keresztül, hogy ’ez az, baszki, szívjátok csak’, elég egyértelművé tette mindezt,” mondta Natasha száraz derűvel a hangjában.  
„Az egy szituációhoz illő porszívós szóvicc volt,” magyarázta Tony.  
„Ja, igazi Masterpiece Theaterbe illő pár perc volt,” kommentálta Clint is Tony-ra vigyorogva, mert, őszintén, mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogyha hagyják, hogy ők ketten összeálljanak, a többieknek lőttek. Ez nem is volt kérdés, minden hétköznapi srác megmutatná a szupererővel rendelkező bajtársainak az élet IGAZI oldalát.  
„Kussolj, Barton,” vigyorgott vissza rá Tony. „Nekem úgy rémlik, te közben kisgyerek módjára visítoztál.”  
„Az egyik rátámadt a fejemre!”  
„Egyértelmű jele annak, hogy gyakrabban kéne fürdened.” Tony összefonta a karjait. „Ennyire azért nem volt rossz.”  
„Három gyakorlott, terepen dolgozó SHIELD ügynök elhányta magát, négy másik pedig sírni kezdett. Nem csak kicsit könnyező szemekről beszélek, Stark, hanem zokogásról. Zokogó ügynökökkel kellett foglakoznom,” mondta Coulson, és a hangja szinte csöpögött az ’emiatt egyáltalán nem vagyok boldog’ tónustól. „Olyan emberekkel, akik háborúkat vívtak meg. Akik felfoghatatlanul borzalmas erőszak szemtanúi voltak. És egy minden útjába kerülő dolgot felfaló robotizált sáskaraj kellett hozzá, hogy megtörtje őket.”  
„Az ordítás tényleg…” Bruce-t kirázta a hideg. „Az ordítás nem volt semmi.”  
„Én aztán nem tudhatom, kikapcsoltam az auditív szenzorokat,” mondta Tony. „Figyeljetek, még mindig lehetséges, hogy életben van, nem?”  
„A K+F részleg igazából nagyon is biztos ebben.”  
„Na ne szopass,” fejtette ki véleményét Tony, mielőtt még leállíthatta volna magát, mire Thor vigyorogni kezdett, Clint hangosan felröhögött, Steve pedig a kezeibe temette az arcát. „Szóval, öh, ha ezt tisztáztuk, mi itt a probléma?”  
„Az, hogy ki is kéne őt SZEDNI száz darab robotporszívóból,” válaszolt Coulson. „Ez, és az ordítás.”  
„Annyira azért nem−”  
„Átkozottak üvöltése, Stark,” vágott közbe Barton. „De komolyan. Átkozottak üvöltése.”  
„Nem kellett volna gonosz porszörnnyé változtatnia magát,” érvelt Tony.  
„Ha már az átkozottak üvöltése került szóba,” szólalt meg ismét Coulson az íjászhoz fordulva, „az ott Fury tequilája?”  
„Többé már nem,” vigyorgott rá Clint, mire az ügynök adott neki egy nyaklevest.  
„Miért mindig csak Clintet üti mindenki?” nézett Tony Coulsonra.  
„Engem bír a legjobban,” mondta Clint.  
„Mert ha téged kezdenélek el ütni, nem állnék le, amíg valaki ájulásig nem sokkolózna,” felelte az ügynök halvány mosollyal az ajkain.  
„De ugye tudod, hogy nyertünk?”  
„A pszichológusoknak is elmagyarázhatnád ezt. Egészen októberig be vannak táblázva.”

*

A Bosszúállók egy intelligens egyénekből álló csoport volt, akik képzettek voltak a pszichológiai hadviselésben, jó taktikusok voltak, és képesek voltak úgy megfékezni egész hadseregeket, hogy a csapat fele le volt sérülve. Ami azt jelentette, hogy körülbelül egy hetükbe telt kidolgozni egy olyan Tony-csapdát, ami minden egyes alkalommal működött.  
Tony persze tudott az egészről, ugyanúgy, mint ahogy az egér is tudta, hogy valószínűleg a műanyag tárolóban levő mogyoróvaj sem kései karácsonyi ajándék volt, és mégis bedőlt neki. Mert egy nagyon ravasz terv volt, ami vegyített majdnem mindent, amit csak szeretett.  
És tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy ennyit fáradoztak az egésszel.  
Plusz attól is tartott, hogyha valóban ellenáll, Steve csak ráküldi Bartont az egyik nyugtató lövedékével. Clint meg simán bele is menne, a pasi élvezte, ha a mennyezetben vagy szellőző rendszerekben bujkálhat, és kétségtelenül két kézzel kapna az alkalmon, hogy seggbe lője Tony-t valamivel, bármivel, ami miatt Coulson még nem kezdene el ordítozni vele.  
Így mindig engedett a tökéletesen lefőzött Kona kávé, bacon és friss sütemények, valamint a titokzatos módon elromló háztartási készülékek csábításának, csakúgy, mint a hangos diskurzusoknak az új kütyükről, amik alapjáraton alacsonyabb kategóriájúak voltak, mint bármely Stark Industries termék.  
Legtöbbször Steve-re hárult a feladat, hogy emlékeztesse az evésre, a többi pedig már jött magától.  
A kenyérpirító egyáltalán nem örült neki, hogy senki sem foglalkozik vele, így Tony adott neki egy minimális frissítést pár falat gyümölcssaláta közben, mert valaki, alighanem Coulson, tényleg odafigyelt a SHIELD orvosai által kiadott tápanyag-beviteli arányokra. A SHIELD egyébként egész biztos volt benne, hogy mind skorbutban vagy angolkórban fognak elhalálozni még jóval azelőtt, hogy Dr. Doomnak, Magnetónak vagy Lokinak esélye lenne kivégezni őket, szóval, ja, gyümölcs.  
Tony szerint a SHIELD orvoscsapata hiába reménykedett, de amikor az ember páciensei rendszeresen háziállatokká vagy élő papírmasékká változtatott városlakók voltak, igazi áldás lehet jelentéktelenebb dolgokkal is foglalkozni.  
Fél füllel hallotta, hogy a többiek épp civakodtak valamin a táblával kapcsolatban, azon, hogy Steve-en kívül senki sem végezte el a napi teendőit, leginkább azért, mert Clint szeretett beszólogatni Thornak, aki pedig bármely feltételezésen felháborodott, mi szerint csalódást okoz a csapatnak.  
„Dugulj el, Clint,” szólt közbe Natasha a teáját iszogatva. „Amúgy meg, Steve is kihagyta a Stark-ölelgetést vasárnap.”  
„Stark Tokióban volt akkor,” magyarázta Bruce. „És még ennek a csapatnak sem fogják megengedni, hogy Japánba repüljön a Quinjettel, csakhogy Tony megkapja az ölelését.”  
Tony összeszorította a fogát, és a tabletjéért nyúlt. „Amúgy meg,” mondta, próbálva viccet csinálni az egészből, „a japán miniszterelnököt alighanem kicsit kényelmetlenül érintette volna az egész.” Előhívta a kenyérpirító tervrajzait, és elgondolkodott egy masszívabb fűtőtesten.  
„A munka az munka,” mondta Clint vigyorogva. „Steve. Kész csőd vagy vezetőként. Kudarcot vallottál a kitűzött feladatoddal.”  
„Kösz, Sólyomszem, majd intézek pár megrovó szót magamhoz a következő negyedéves jelentésben,” felelte Steve a fejét rázva. Halvány mosoly játszott az ajkain. „Nagyon kedves tőled, hogy emlékeztetsz a kötelességeimre.”  
„Én már csak,” kezdett bele Clint, miközben rászúrt pár gyümölcskockát egy nyársra, „ennyire nagylelkű vagyok. És a munka az munka, mindegyikünknek át kell néha mennie kemény dolgokon, szóval menj, öleld meg Starkot, és húzd ki a listáról.”  
Tony meglengette a villáját a többiek irányába. „Mind elmehettek a pokolba.”  
„Hadd ne szedjem elő a táblát,” szólt rá Clint. „Nem mondhatsz ellent a táblának.”  
Tony lehajtotta a fejét. Ja, mert ha valamire is megtanította a teljesen elbaszott gyerekkora, az az volt, hogy a gyengédség, főleg a fizikai gyengédség, egy kellemetlen kötelezettség volt, amit be kellett szorítani az időbeosztásba, legalábbis ha Tony-ról volt szó.  
A helyiségben hirtelen akkora csend támadt, hogy Tony hallotta a saját lélegzetvételeit. Felpillantott a tabletjéről, és azt látta, hogy mindenki őrá meredt, mindenki csak az arcát bámulta elkerekedett szemekkel és olyan ábrázattal, amit nem igazán tudott mire vélni. Legalábbis addig, amíg tekintete nem találkozott Steve szemeivel és elgyötört arckifejezésével, komolyan, a pasi úgy nézett ki, mintha hasba rúgták volna, mintha a sírás kerülgetné, megjárta a háborút, harcolt a nácik ellen, és most, a Bosszúállók konyhájában, Steve Rogers a sírás határán állt.  
És Tony-nak ekkor esett le, hogy az egészet hangosan is kimondta.  
Hangosan is kimondta. Azt a megalázó, sajnálkozó, ’Úristen, én vagyok a világ legelbaszottabb embere’ mondatot HANGOSAN is kimondta. És mindegyikük hallotta őt. Mindegyikük.  
De Steve volt az, aki csak bámult rá azokkal a szomorú szemeivel, amiket Tony nem tudott hova tenni, sohasem tudta hova tenni Steve viselkedését, csak annyit akart az élettől, hogy ne alázza meg magát Steve előtt, és még ezt sem sikerült véghezvinnie.  
Az agya csinált valamit, mintha épp újraindítaná magát csökkentett módban, alacsonyabb hozzáférési szint, semmi bonyolult beállítás, semmi, amin gondolkozni kell, semmi feldolgoznivaló információ, csak egyszerű utasítások: felállni, megfogni a kávés csészét, megfogni a tabletet, és elhagyni a konyhát. Valaki beszélni kezdett, és Tony neve is elhangzott, de egyik sem számított olyan adatnak, amit fel kell dolgozni, jelenleg képtelen volt az auditív input kezelésére, így lerázta magáról a kezet, ami megpróbálta megragadni a karját, talán erősebben is, mint kellett volna.  
Lineáris folyamat. Felállni. Fordulni. Kisétálni. Folyosó. Lépcső. Műhely. Ajtózár. Jarvishoz beszélni, még akkor is, ha a választ már nem hallotta, csak a kissé megemelkedett hangsúlyt, ami arra utalt, hogy az AI észrevette, valami nincs rendben, de Tony képtelen volt most ezzel foglalkozni, csak gépies utasításokat adott ki magának, amiket végrehajtott.  
Abban már nem volt biztos, hogy mi történt ezután, talán egy teljes tudathasadása volt, vagy egy kisebb idegösszeroppanása, nem tudta megmondani. Amikor végre újra a tudatánál volt, észrevette, hogy a földön ült, hátával a falnak dőlve, míg Dummy ’feje’ a keresztbetett lábain pihent. Az volt az érzése, hogy egy különösen érzékeny illesztésnél simogathatta a botot, mert Dummy berregve és csipogva egyenesedett fel, amikor Tony keze megállt.  
Másik tenyerében a tabletjét tartotta, és öcsém, de el volt eddig foglalva. Király. Kiütve tervezgetés. Annak mindig jó vége volt. Hát, igazából mindig egy szabadalom és jelentős részvényemelkedés lett a vége, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy Tony élvezte is az egészet.  
Oké, rendben, tényleg élvezte. Tök jó szórakozás volt reprodukálnia a saját dolgait a már meglevő termékekből, és megfejteni, mi a francot is gondolt régen.  
Kávéja már nem sok maradt, és az is teljesen kihűlt. Kicsit tartott tőle, hogy rápillantson az órára, de még mindig egyedül volt a műhelyében, és egy ponton biztos benyomhatta a zenét, mert az AC/DC egy kényelmes, üvöltő gitárszólós burkot formált körülötte, elszigetelve mindentől. Felsóhajtott, és a falnak dőlve eltűnődött rajta, hogy örökké itt maradhatna-e.  
„Uram?” Jarvis hangja gyengéd és tétova volt.  
„Igen, élek még, itt vagyok. Bocs, Jarvis.” Tony végigsimított Dummy karján; megnyugtató érzés volt a fémszerkezet megszokott vonalainak tapintása az ujjai alatt. Lehet, nem ártana lecserélnie pár illesztést, az elfáradt anyagon lassan töredezések fognak megjelenni. Dummy Tony tenyerének nyomta a ’fejét’, örülve a rá szánt figyelemnek.  
„Rogers kapitány odakint várakozik, és elég feldúltnak tűnik. Eddig sikeresen megakadályoztam, hogy belépjen a műhelybe, de nem hajlandó− Uram, ha ismét katatóniás állapotba kerül, utasítani fogom Dummy-t, hogy kerítse elő a tűzoltó készüléket,” csattant fel Jarvis, ahogy Tony előregörnyedt a padlón ülve.  
„Nem fogok− Úristen, Jarvis, nem fogok katatóniát kapni,” vágott vissza Tony legalább annyira ingerülten. De így sem állt fel. „Mennyire van kiakadva?” kérdezte.  
„Megkísérelte használni Fury ezredes belépési kódjait,” felelt az AI. „Tehát mondhatni, rettentően. Feltételezem, nem tudnám meggyőzni, hogy engedélyezze a belépését?”  
„Meg ne merd próbálni!” Tony érezte, hogy a megalázottság érzése savként égeti a torkát. Nyelt egyet, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szorító érzést a mellkasában. „Csak… ne. Először még, még csinálnom kell valamit, még nem tudok beszélni vele, muszáj megcsinálnom pár dolgot előtte.”  
Pár pillanatig csend volt a helyiségben. „Megértem,” mondta végül Jarvis. „Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, de attól eltekintve, hogy egy gyenge elektronikus zárlatot idéznék elő az érintőpanelben−”  
„Nem! Ne, ne bántsd.” Tony még utoljára megpaskolta Dummy-t, majd felkászálódott a földről. A lábai elzsibbadtak, így nem ment simán a dolog, egyáltalán nem így tervezte. Kicsit megtántorodott, vállaival a falnak ütközve, és még így, a műhely másik végéből is tudta, hogy Steve észrevette őt az üvegfal túloldaláról, mert a férfi lemerevedett.  
Tony nem nézett fel, csak tettette, hogy nem látott semmit és a tabletjét bámulta, miközben behúzott vállakkal a legközelebbi munkaasztalhoz sétált, ahol keresztben ült le a szerelőpadra, hogy háttal legyen a bejáratnak. Oda akart nézni, ami, ja, elég rossz ötlet volt, nem hitte, hogy képes lett volna fenntartani a látszatot, hülye selejtes agy.  
De tényleg nagyon oda akart nézni. Látni, hogy vajon Steve szája még mindig mozgott-e, még mindig beszélt-e, még úgy is, ha nem hallhatta, mit mond. Kíváncsi volt rá, miről beszélhet Steve.  
„Azt ismételgette, hogy ’köszönöm, Istenem’, vagy ezt az érzelmet kifejező egyéb szavakat, mióta felállt a földről,” mondta Jarvis, Tony pedig káromkodni kezdett, hosszan, hangosan és teli önutálattal. „Úgy tűnik, mégsem hitt nekem, amikor biztosítottam az ön sértetlensége felől.”  
„Hát, állandóan DUMÁLOK, amikor egyáltalán nem is akarok, szóval ja, baromira nem vagyok normális, de ez még valószínűleg beletartozik a sértetlen fogalomkörébe.” Tony levágta a tabletet a padra, és csak meredt rá. Egy nap rá fog jönni, hogyan csináljon egy komplett diagnosztikát a saját agyáról. Vagy ha mást nem, vesz egy gömb fagyit a tönkrevágott érzelmi parcelláknak.  
Előreroskadt vállakkal ismét munkához látott. A munka jó volt. Megnyugtató. Könnyű. A munka nem zavarta össze, nem pánikolt be tőle, és nem járatta le magát miatta. A műhelye biztonságos volt.  
„Uram!”  
Ennyi figyelmeztetést kapott, mielőtt a helyiséget megtöltötte az üveg remegésének, megrepedésének, majd ripityára törésének fülsüketítő zaja. Gyorsan előrerántotta a fejét, és rögtön az asztalon kezdett el tapogatózni valami, bármi után, amit fegyverként használhat, miközben a szíve vadul zakatolt a mellkasában az adrenalinnak köszönhetően.  
Steve pedig a hátára csúsztatta a pajzsát, és átlépdelt az összetört üvegpanelen.  
Tony tátott szájjal meredt rá. „Most komolyan felmentél az emeletre, felkaptad a pajzsodat, és áttörtél vele az istenverte falon?” kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
A másik férfi visszapillantott a háta mögött levő felfordulásra. „Igen, úgy tűnik, pontosan ezt tettem. Ezt kellett volna tennem már EGY ÓRÁJA,” morogta, rendíthetetlenül állva a műhely közepén. „Jarvis, halkítsd le a zenét, kérlek.”  
„Jarvis, ne merd−” Tony felsóhajtott, ahogy a zene elhallgatott. „Király. Csodás. Áruló.”  
„Hagyd őt békén,” szólt rá Steve. „Egész idő alatt csak téged védett, de ő legalább tudja, hogy mikor van vesztett helyzetben.”  
„Áruló,” motyogta Tony, és előrehajtotta a fejét, a vállát, egész testével szinte ráborult a tabletre, és tudta, hogy szánalmas volt, de már egyáltalán nem bírta érdekelni. Hallotta, hogy Steve megáll mellette, de nem pillantott fel, nem mozdult meg, csak az ujjai táncoltak a tablet kijelzőjén.  
Hallotta Steve sóhajtását, majd a pajzs lekerült a munkaasztalra, Tony pedig érezte, ahogy csapattársa helyet foglal a háta mögött. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire rájött, hogy Steve is keresztben ült le a padra, háttal neki, gerincével teljesen nekisimulva Tony előregörnyedt testének. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak ültek ott, egymásnak háttal, mozdulatlanul és szótlanul.  
„Nem egy kötelezettség vagy,” törte meg végül a csendet Steve, mire Tony egyből megfeszült, és hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy visszaszóljon vagy visszakozzon. „Nem. Itt ne merj most hagyni.” Tony érezte, hogy a másik férfi vesz egy mély lélegzetet, hátát még inkább nekinyomva Tony-énak. „Mindent elrontottam. Nem egy kötelezettség vagy, nem egy feladat, amit végre kell hajtani, Tony.”  
„Na ja, mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz,” jött a válasz alig hallhatóan.  
„Hagyd abba.” Steve hangja annyira szomorú, annyira megtört volt, hogy Tony-nak bűntudata támadt. „Elcsesztem. És tudom is. Csak−” Félbeszakította magát; gyorsabban szedte a levegőt, mint az normális lett volna. „Olyan, mintha két személyiséged lenne, Tony. Két arcod. És én utálom azt az arcodat, amit a nyilvánosságnak mutatsz.”  
Tony összerándult, az egész testét remegés járta át, ahogy a szavak elhagyták Steve száját, aki azonnal motyogni kezdett valami káromkodásfélét. „Nem, nem, azért utálom, mert felveszed ezt a maszkot, Tony, mert ezt kell csinálnod, és nem lehetsz csakis, önmagad.”  
„Mintha az bármikor is bevált volna.”  
Steve lemerevedett. „Ezt most hangosan mondtad ki.”  
Tony halkan felnevetett. „Aha. Tudom.”  
„Oh. Oh, oké.” Steve vett egy mély levegőt, majd még egyet. „Sohasem azt mondom neked, amit kéne. Sohasem tudom−” Elcsuklott a hangja. „Tudom, hogy sokat el kell tűrnöd tőlünk. Hogy idegesítőek és fárasztóak vagyunk, én meg mindenbe beleavatkozok, tudom, hogy utálod, amikor idelent piszmogok. Tudom, hogy nem szereted, amikor itt vagyok, és próbálkozok, tényleg, de sosem sikerül, csak egy nyűg vagyok a nyakadon, és ezt egyáltalán nem akarom, de−”  
„Szeretem, amikor itt vagy,” mondta Tony, de nem hitte, hogy Steve meghallotta.  
„Mindig a külvilággal törődsz, és én utálom ezt, és mégsem tudom, hogyan változtathatnék rajta, mert néha csak állsz ott azzal a hamis félmosollyal az arcodon, mintha nem tudnád, mit is keresel itt, idebent, velünk, és így mosolyogsz a nyilvánosság előtt is, és ezt egyszerűen utálom.”  
A szavak hangosak voltak a síri csendben, Steve pedig sziklaszilárd háttal támaszkodott neki. Tony az egyik érdes ujjával végigsimított a tablet képernyőjén.  
„Ez az otthonod, mi pedig betolakodtunk ide, és nem szabadna így viselkedned idebent, és szeretnék veled beszélgetni, elmondani neked dolgokat, hogy megérts, de nem megy. Egyáltalán nem vagyok jó ebben, így viszont csak rajtad lógok állandóan, és hisztizek, meg piszkállak, és komolyan nem értem, hogy tudsz elviselni.”  
„Mert a barátom vagy,” jelentette ki Tony lágy hangon. „És nem csak elvisellek, Steve. Kedvellek.” Tehetetlenül pillantott körbe, azon gondolkozva, hogyan is magyarázhatná meg ezt, de csúnyán belebukott a próbálkozásba. „A barátom vagy. Az meg, uh, az meg nekem nem sok van.”  
Steve vett egy mély lélegzetet. „Egy barátnak segítséget kéne nyújtania, nem pedig útban lennie. Te pedig eddig csak, hát, csak−” Megtorpant, hogy átgondolja a mondandóját. „A Bosszúállók egy csapat volt. Te tettél minket többé.”  
„Mind elveszettek voltunk,” folytatta Steve szinte erőtlenül lágy hangon, mire Tony, nem tudva igazán, mit kezdjen az egésszel, nekitámaszkodott Steve széles hátának. A férfi előre volt görnyedve, Tony pedig gondolkodás nélkül teljesen hátradőlt, így gerincük egymásnak simult, majd a fejét is hátrahajtotta Steve vállaira, hogy minél közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz, de már így is elkésett a gesztussal.  
„Elveszettek voltunk,” ismételte el Steve, a szavak pedig vibrálva haladtak át a testén, mire Tony becsukta a szemeit. „És magányosak. A csapat jó volt, egyenesen kiváló, de a nap végén mindig különváltunk, hogy otthon nyalogathassuk a sebeinket az üres plafont bámulva, miközben a falak szinte összezáródtak körülöttünk.” Egy rövid, éles nevetés hangzott fel, Steve pedig megmozdult, és amikor legközelebb megszólalt, a hangja visszafojtott volt, mintha a kezeibe temette volna az arcát. „Vagy csak én éreztem ezt.”  
„Csak összeraktam, és újra meg újra felfrissítettem a páncélt,” sóhajtotta Tony. „Mintha az bármit is segített volna.”  
Steve lélegzetvétele hallható volt a csendben. „Elveszett voltam,” ejtette ki észrevehetően nehezen. „Magányos. Te pedig otthont adtál nekem. Egy helyet, ahol élhetek. Ahol az emberek rám mosolyogtak, beszélgettek velem, ordítoztak velem, és emberként kezeltek, nem őrültként, vagy tárgyként, nem úgy, mint egy eszmét. Nem egy jelkép voltam a szemükben. Csak, tudod, én. Összezavartan, tehetetlenül, és annyira hihetetlenül hülyén néha.”  
„Hagyd abba,” szólalt meg Tony, mert utálta, hogy Steve ezeket a dolgokat gondolta magáról. „Nem vagy−”  
„De igen, az vagyok. Voltam. Nem számít, tényleg. De idejöttem, engedted, hogy idejöjjek, idehívtál, és hosszú idő után először újra volt otthonom.” Pár pillanatig csend volt. „Sohasem fogod megérteni, mennyit jelentett ez nekem. Mennyit jelent még mindig. Hogy bármikor bénázhatok a küldetések során, vagy ronthatok el valamit, vagy szerencsétlenkedhetek a nyavalyás mikróval, akkor is szívesen látnak itt, és nyugodtan jöhetek ide.” A hangja megremegett egy kicsit, de aztán újra erőre kapott. „Jöhetek haza.”  
„Megint felrobbantottad a mikrót?” kérdezte Tony, és érezte, hogy a szája szélei mosolyra húzódnak.  
„Thor volt az. Ez az én sztorim, és tartom is magam hozzá.” Az izmai megfeszültek Tony háta alatt, ahogy ismét megmozdult. „Amint kiejtetted a szádon, hogy ’családi értekezlet’, hiába tudtam, hogy nem gondoltad komolyan, csak erre tudtam gondolni. Hogy igen. Ez a családom. Amim már nagyon régóta nem volt. Annyira hálás voltam, hogy megismerhettelek benneteket.” Szinte alig hallhatóan felnevetett. „És annyira elcseszettek voltunk mind.”  
Tony bólintott. „Csoportos terápiás kedvezményt kéne igényelnünk. A modern társadalmak mélységesen alábecsülik a Groupon jelentőségét.”  
„Most próbálok úgy csinálni, mintha érteném, miről beszélsz,” nevetett fel Steve. „Szóval amikor Clint felírta ezt a táblára, én…” Megköszörülte a torkát. „Egy ürügy volt arra, amit amúgy is meg akartam csinálni, de sosem hittem, hogy megengednéd, mert, um.” Megrántotta a vállát, elmozdítva Tony rajta nyugvó fejét. „Jó érzés megölelni.”  
Tony érezte, hogy az arca égni kezd. Nem úgy gondolta, szólt rá az engedetlen, hülye agyára. Nem úgy gondolta. Arra értette, ahogyan a barátok ölelik meg egymást, nem ARRA értette, ne gondolj ilyen gáz és beteg dolgokra a legjobb barátodról és csapattársadról, ez elfogadhatatlan. Istenverte idióta agy, mindig mindennek a szexről kell szólnia. És ha ezek közül bármit is hangosan mondott ki, saját kezűleg fogja kivágni a nyelvét.  
Nem mozdult egy pillanatig. Nem. Semmi, király, belső monológ most az egyszer a helyén maradt.  
Aztán hangosan, és óvatosan, azt mondta, „Oké. Ez… Ez így oké.”  
„Én sem akarok egy kötelezettség lenni, Tony. Nem kell ezt csinálnod,” mondta ki Steve, mire valami Tony-ban megtört.  
Gondolkodás nélkül fordult meg, hogy másik lábát is átvetve a padon, hátulról tudja átölelni Steve-et. Karjait a másik férfié alatt csúsztatta át, körbeölelve a derekát, míg mellkasa Steve hátához simult. „De igen,” suttogta, ahogy Steve lemerevedett. „Kell.”  
A mozdulatlan műhelyben hosszú pillanatokig csak a lélegzetvételeiket lehetett hallani, majd Steve Tony kezére csúsztatta a sajátját; ujjai kellemesen melegek, szorítása pedig erős volt. „Köszönöm,” lehelte, és annyi _hálát_ tükröztek a szavai, hogy Tony legszívesebben elsírta volna magát.  
Sokáig ültek így mozdulatlanul, csak élvezve a másik megnyugtató közelségét és érintését. Tony vett egy mély levegőt. „Steve?”  
„Igen?”  
„Megtartom a Roombákat.”  
Steve erre meglepetten felkacagott, nevetése hangosan és élettel telien, így Tony megnyugodhatott, még ha csak egy kicsit is. „Nem, nem fogod,” válaszolt, miközben hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és rávigyorgott Tony-ra. Tony visszavigyorgott rá. „Biztosan nem fogod.”  
„Mert, kidobod őket a rideg, érzéketlen nagyvilágba? Ahol szomorúak és magányosak lesznek, mert elszakították őket a szerető Roomba barátaiktól és családjuktól? Clinttől, aki annyira szereti őket, hogy tisztában vagyok vele, mindegyik kis gyilkos dögöt elnevezte? Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szívtelen vagy, Steven Rogers.”  
„Tanítsd meg a kenyérpirítónak, hogy felgyújtani dolgokat nem elfogadható, és aztán beszélhetünk a Roomba gyerekekről.”  
„A mikről?” Tony azonnal felugrott, és Steve elé pördült, aki zavarában máris kipirult. „A Roomba mikről?”  
„Clint hívja így őket! Nem az én−” Steve felnyögött Tony széles, sugárzó és totálisan szégyentelen vigyora láttán. „Nem. Nem, egyáltalán nincs szükségünk a toronyban nyolcvanhét Roombára.”  
„Én tornyom, én Roombáim!” dalolta Tony, ahogy megragadta a másik vállait. „Sajnálom, Cap, de itt nem demokrácia van. A toronyban Starkokrácia uralkodik, és az van, amit én mondok.” A lehető legszigorúbb arcát próbálta magára varázsolni. Steve válaszul megemelte az egyik szemöldökét, mire Tony felsóhajtott. „Miért kell neked mindig ésszerűnek lenned?”  
„Nem olyan jó szórakozás, mint ahogy gondolod. Sosem hívnak el a jó bulikba,” válaszolt Steve komoly arccal. „Tony?”  
„Igen?”  
„Egyszer sem öleltelek meg csak a tábla miatt.”  
„És mi van azzal az esettel, amikor vezetőfolyadékkal és tűzoltóhabbal voltam beborítva?”  
„Még akkor sem.” Mintha megbeszélték volna, mindketten összeszedelőzködtek, és elindultak az ajtó felé. Steve rápillantott, ahogy a lépcsőn sétáltak fel egymás mellett, Steve kezében a pajzsa, Tony-éban pedig a tabletje. „Amúgy hogy történt a dolog?”  
„Dummy, Calcifer és Clint,” válaszolt egyszerűen Tony, mintha ez megmagyarázna mindent, és Steve mosolyából ítélve talán ez is volt a helyzet.  
„Áh, szóval ezért volt ma egy hivatalos figyelmeztetőlevél a kenyérpirítónk elejére ragasztva?”  
„Val’szeg végeztek a papírmunkával, ja. A legelképesztőbb az egészben, hogy Coulson rá tudta venni Fury-t, hogy írja alá egy kenyérpirító fegyelmi levelét. Próbálom elképzelni azt a beszélgetést. Uh… Egyszerűen nem megy.” Tony eltűnődött. „Lehet, hogy csak bepakolta egy stósz irat közé, és hagyta, hogy Fury aláírja a többivel együtt.”  
„Tony?”  
„Igen?”  
Steve egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd rápillantott Tony-ra. „Szerintem Coulson levágta Fury elé a nyavalyás papírt, és azt mondta, ’A kenyérpirító túlment minden határon’, és ekkor már az alá nem írás magyarázatot vont volna maga után. Az aláírással pedig Fury tovább hitegetheti magát azzal, hogy nem vagyunk mind komplett őrültek.”  
„Hát tényleg úgy eszi a savlekötőt, mint más a cukrot,” mondta Tony vigyorogva.  
„Az igazat megvallva,” szólalt meg Coulson a lépcső tetejéről, mire mindketten meglepetten kapták fel a fejüket, „Fury igazgató ötlete volt a figyelmeztető kiküldése.” Várt pár pillanatot, hogy ez leülepedhessen. „És Stark?”  
„Igeeeeeeeen?” kérdezett vissza Tony, és az egyik lábát a lépcső fölött lógatta, hogy bármikor elmenekülhessen, nem mintha a műhely még mindig biztonságos lenne, mert hiányzott egy istenverte fala, kösz a segítséget, Amerika Kapitány, bár ha így belegondolt, ez elég szexi volt, és még mindig beszélt Coulson?  
„A Roombáid kiszöktek a K+F részlegből, és jelenleg a felső vezetői irodákat kísérlik meg lerohanni.”  
Tony elgondolkodott ezen. „Először is, szeretem a Roombáimat. Másodszor pedig, ordítás?” fordult Coulson felé.  
„Rengeteg. Ordítás.”  
Tony Steve-re pillantott, aki a fejét rázta. „Gyülekező van.” Vigyorogva rohant le a lépcsőn. „Jarvis, készítsd a páncélt, és ereszd el a vérebeket!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez volt az első fic-em ebben a fandomban. Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy eltűrtetek, legfőképpen azoknak, akik a legvégéig kibírták, valamint kommentáltak és elmondták a véleményüket. Sokkal hosszabb lett, mint ahogy azt eredetileg terveztem, leginkább Tony botjai miatt, kicsit elvesztettem felettük az irányítást, de nagyon élvezetes volt róluk írni. Remélem, élveztétek az olvasást.  
> Köszönöm.
> 
> [És egyúttal én is köszömöm mindenkinek, aki időt szánt ennek a zseniális történetnek az elolvasására. Ha tetszett, kérlek benneteket, mindenképpen hagyjatok valamilyen visszajelzést az írónőnek (is), mert meglehet, hogy ez az egyik legismertebb fanfic a fandomban, de a támogatásból sosem elég.  
> A széria második része jelenleg is fordítás alatt áll, viszont a munkám miatt elég lassan haladok vele. Amint tudom, hozni fogom azt is, hiszen a történet minden egyes résszel csak jobb és jobb lesz. :)]


End file.
